Mak Comblang Amatir
by nawanawachan
Summary: Sai, seorang bartender tampan yang senyumannya dapat menarik semua pelanggan wanitanya, suatu hari bertemu dengan Ino, seorang model majalah dewasa yang baru putus dari kekasihnya. Ino yang frustasi dan tidak ingin menyandang gelar jomblo terlalu lama, meminta bantuan Sai untuk mencomblangkannya dengan pelanggan yang mapan dan elit. Berhasilkah Sai menjadi mak comblang bagi Ino?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mak Comblang Amatir by nawanawachan

Pairing : Sai x Ino

Rate : T+ (bahasa, situasi, dan setting)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll

Di sebuah klub malam bernama Akatsuki Club, kehidupan dunia gemerlap sangatlah terasa. Lantai dansa yang terletak di tengah ruangan menjadi tempat favorit bagi para pengunjung yang mencari kesenangan. Namun di bagian sisi lain klub, tepatnya di meja bar, sekumpulan wanita seksi sedang berkumpul mengerumuni seorang bartender muda yang sangat tampan. Mereka menatap kagum keahlian sang bartender yang dengan lincahnya mencampur beberapa minuman dari botol yang berbeda ke dalam sebuah gelas. Mereka sesekali berteriak ketika dengan sengaja bartender tersebut memutar botolnya di udara.

Hal yang membuat mereka kagum dari bartender itu bukan hanya keahliannya mencampur minuman-minuman tersebut dengan sedikit atraksi, tetapi juga karena ketampanan sang bartender dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam, kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan wajahnya yang menawan dengan senyum mempesona yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Para wanita yang berkumpul itu juga sesekali menggoda sang bartender. Bahkan sampai ada yang berani memberikan kecupan di pipinya ketika dia memberikan pesanan minuman pada sang wanita. Si bartender yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat terus tersenyum seakan senang diperlakukan begitu.

Di saat mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya meggoda pria bartender itu, tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita menggelegar mengejutkan sekumpulan wanita seksi tersebut.

"Hei! Kalau kalian sudah selesai memesan minuman, bisakah kalian minggir? Aku juga ingin memesan minuman. Dan keberadaan kalian semua di sini itu sangat mengganggu tahu!" teriak wanita itu.

Sekumpulan wanita itu langsung menengok dan memandang risih pada wanita yang baru datang ini. Begitu juga dengan sang bartender yang sedang menerima kecupan di bibir dari seorang wanita berambut merah, langsung terkejut dan menatap wanita itu. Namun, saat tiba-tiba cahaya lampu menyorot wajah wanita yang berteriak tadi, para kumpulan wanita tadi terbelalak kaget. Mereka tahu wanita itu. Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka. Seorang model majalah dewasa yang akhir-akhir ini banyak digosipkan di media. Dia digosipkan bukan karena foto-foto panasnya di majalah, tapi karena berita tentang dia yang diputuskan kekasihnya yang seorang fotografer terkenal bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang ternyata lebih memilih selingkuhannya yang seorang dancer ternama, Hinata Hyuga, dari pada dirinya.

Sekumpulan wanita seksi tadi akhirnya membubarkan diri dari meja bar. Mereka berjalan menjauh sambil berbisik-bisik menggosipkan Ino. Ino sebenarnya sedikit mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Ino, sang model terkenal yang cantik dan seksi dengan balutan dress hitamnya yang ketat dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dia ikat ponytail, langsung duduk di meja bar.

"Hai, nona cantik. Kau ingin pesan minuman?" sapa sang bartender sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Ino yang digoda begitu malah memberenggut sebal. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap sang bartender.

"Apa kau selalu begitu, menggoda semua pelangganmu.." tanya ino sambil kemudian menatap nametag yang tersemat di seragam bartender untuk mengetahui nama pria itu. "Sai?" lanjut ino pada pria tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sai.

Sai sang bartender hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu nona cantik. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan minuman. Bagian mana dari kata-kataku tadi yang terkesan menggoda?" tanya Sai balik.

"Bagian kau menyebutku nona cantik," jawab Ino sebal.

"Bagiku sebutan itu sangatlah cocok untuk Ino Yamanaka sang model terkenal. Jujur saja, aku mengoleksi semua majalah yang dibintangi dirimu," kata Sai jujur sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum menggodanya.

Ino yang mendapat kata-kata jujur dari pria itu hanya dapat menatap antipati. Dia senang sih mendengar ada orang yang sampai mengoleksi majalah yang dibintangi dirinya. Tapi tolong dicatat, majalah-majalah itu adalah majalah dewasa. Dan tentu saja posenya dalam majalah itu sangatlah panas. Kalau pria ini benar-benar berkata jujur, berarti dia sudah sering memandangi tubuh Ino. Dan dia tidak dapat membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan pria itu pada gambar dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Aku ke sini kan mau pesan minuman. Berikan aku minuman!" kata Ino cepat-cepat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa? Tunggu, biar ku tebak. Kalau wanita seksi sepertimu, kau pasti akan pesan Sherry atau Vermouth," tebak Sai dengan wajah sok tahu.

Ino tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap pria bartender itu dengan bosan. Melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat kesal, Sai merasa tebakannya salah. Dia pun mencoba menebak lagi.

"Kalau bukan, berarti kau ingin minuman yang lebih menantang. Kau pasti akan memesan Gin atau Tequilla," tebaknya lagi.

Ino masih tak menjawab. Melihat Ino yang diam, Sai merasa tebakannya salah lagi. Sai akan menyebutkan beberapa minuman lagi sebelum akhirnya Ino berkata.

"Aku pesan Martini,"

Sai terkejut mendengar suara Ino tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan berbalik untuk mengambil sebotol martini di rak dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Kemudian dia membawakannya untuk Ino.

"Kenapa martini? Kau seperti berkabung?" tanya Sai heran.

"Aku memang sedang berkabung," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai lagi.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Kenapa kau bilang? Bagaimana sih katanya kau penggemar majalah-majalahku. Tapi kau masih bertanya kenapa. Apa kau tidak melihat beritaku di media?"

"Oh, maksudmu berita tentang kekasihmu yang berselingkuh dengan seorang dancer dan kemudian membuangmu dan memilih dancer itu?"

Ino yang mendengar jawaban Sai semakin kesal dengan pria itu. Baru mengobrol beberapa menit namun dia tahu kalau pria itu adalah orang yang sangat blak-blakan. ' _Menyebalkan_ ', gerutunya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa masalahnya kalau putus? Kau hanya perlu mencari penggantinya kan? Fans mu banyak. Aku yakin banyak pria yang mau menjadi kekasihmu," kata Sai menghibur sambil tersenyum.

"Haaahh,, kau ini. Kau pikir mudah bagiku mencari pengganti? Aku ingin pria yang mapan. Yah,, setidaknya derajatnya di atas mantanku itu. Aku tidak mau kalau berpacaran dengan orang biasa, dan media akan mulai memberitakan bahwa seleraku menurun," kata Ino dengan kesal.

Sai yang mendengar perkataan Ino itu berhenti tersenyum. Dia menatap Ino dengan tatapan aneh yang sulit diartikan. Ino yang sudah mulai kehilangan sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya karena pengaruh alkohol, tidak dapat melihat tatapan Sai itu. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Ino berkata.

"Hei Sai, klub Akatsuki ini kan klub malam terelit di Konoha. Apakah ada pengunjung-pengunjung kaya dan tampan yang bisa kau kenalkan padaku?" tanya Ino setengah sadar.

Sai terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Ya, ada beberapa pengunjung elit yang aku kenal,"

" _Hontou desu ka_? Mana? Di mana pengunjung itu Sai?" tanya Ino dengan wajah penuh binar sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sai melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino itu, langsung terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini sudah tengah malam Yamanaka-san. Teman-teman pengunjungku itu biasa datang sekitar jam delapan sampai jam sepuluh. Dan biasanya datang di malam Minggu. Mungkin besok malam kau bisa bertemu salah satu dari pengunjung itu. Datanglah ke sini sekitar pukul sembilan," jelas Sai.

"Benarkah? Jadi besok aku bisa bertemu pengunjung elit itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tenang saja Yamanaka-san, aku yang akan mengatur pertemuannya," jawab Sai.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku nobatkan kau menjadi mak comblang ku. Kau harus bantu aku sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan kekasih baru yang elit," kata Ino bersemangat.

Sai yang mendengar kata mak comblang malah terbingung-bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu. Tapi sepertinya tugasnya hanya mempertemukan Ino dengan seoarang laki-laki elit seperti keinginannya. Dan bagi Sai itu tugas mudah. Apalagi melihat semangat Ino, membuat dia jadi semakin ingin membantu.

Sai melihat Ino menjulurkan tangannya seakan meminta persetujuan. Sai pun dengan semangat menjabat tangan Ino dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kerja sama kita di mulai dari sekarang," kata Ino lagi

"Hai, Yamanaka-san," jawab Sai sambil menarik tangannya dari jabatan tersebut. Namun sebelum berhasil lepas, Ino menariknya kembali dan menggenggamnya erat seraya berkata,

"Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Ino. Kau memanggilku Yamanaka-san seakan aku sudah tua. Umurku kan baru 21 tahun," kata Ino cemberut.

Sai pun tertawa dan kemudian berkata. "Kalau begitu kau tetap lebih tua dariku karena usia ku baru 19 tahun,"

"Haaahhh! Kau pasti bercanda?" Ino memekik kaget mendengar penuturan pria tersebut.

"Tidak, aku serius,"

Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pria yang terlihat dewasa di hadapannya itu ternyata hanyalah bocah yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas. Pantas saja pria itu sangat polos saat digoda tante-tante seksi tadi. Namun kemudian Ino tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kerja sama di antara mereka pun segera dimulai.

To be continued

Ohayo minna..

Aku newbie yang baru mulai nulis fic nih. Terinspirasi dari senpai dan sensei sekalian yang udah banyak nulis fiction.

Aku jadi pengen buat fic ku sendiri. Sambil belajar nulis cerita sambil menyalurkan ide-ide di kepala daripada cuma bisa mengkhayal.

Mohon bantuannya ya semua.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu...


	2. Chapter 2 Terbiasa

Chapter 2 Terbiasa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mak Comblang Amatir by nawanawachan

Pairing : Sai x Ino

Rate : M (bahasa, situasi, dan setting)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll

Keesokan malamnya setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, di malam yang dijanjikan Sai, Ino sudah datang ke Akatsuki Club. Ino langsung menuju meja bar. Dan seperti biasa meja bar penuh dengan tante-tante berpakaian seksi yang menggoda Sai. Sampai ada yang duduk di meja bar agar dapat menggapai sang bartender itu dan kemudian mengelus-elus pipi Sai dengan tangannya yang lentik. Sai masih saja tetap tersenyum polos. Sampai kemudian Ino datang dan kembali mengusir mereka.

Tetapi sayangnya hari itu sang target tidak datang. Akhirnya Ino yang kesal malah mabuk dan tertidur di meja bar. Klub yang kemudian akan tutup, membuat Sai terpaksa harus membawa Ino pulang ke apartemen wanita itu. Untungnya Sai pernah membaca di salah satu majalah koleksinya yang mencantumkan alamat apartemen Ino. Sehingga tidak perlu membawa Ino ke apartemennya yang kecil dan kumuh.

Dan di malam minggu berikutnya Ino kembali datang. Kali ini dia tidak perlu mengusir tante-tante seksi yang berkerumun di bar karena hal tersebut sudah ia lakukan selama satu minggu penuh kemarin. Dia melakukan itu selain karena merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka di bar, juga karena dia tidak rela kalau Sai yang usianya bahkan belum mencapai 20 tahun itu ternoda oleh tangan-tangan nakal mereka. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan ada yang berani meraba-raba dada bidang Sai sambil mengajaknya berciuman panas. Untung saja Ino keburu datang dan mengusir tante-tante itu. Ino jadi merasa punya adik.

Ino langsung menghampiri Sai. Tadi sebelum ke sini, dia sudah memastikan terlebih dahulu pada Sai melalui SMS, apakah pria mapan nan elit itu ada di klub atau tidak. Dan ternyata Sai menjawab kalau ada salah satu pria elit yang datang, namanya Hidan. Kali ini Ino ingin berhasil dan segera mendapat kekasih baru. Dia sudah kesal dikatai media kalo dia tidak bisa move on. Akhirnya Ino pun langsung mengajak bicara Sai.

"Sai, yang mana target kita?" tanya Ino semangat.

Sai yang tadi sibuk melayani pelanggan langsung menghampiri Ino.

"Kau semangat sekali," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku semangat, aku kan ingin segera melepas gelar jombloku ini," jawab Ino kesal. "Jadi yang mana?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sai menunjuk pria berambut abu-abu klimis dengan setelan jas abu-abu pula. Gayanya sangat perlente dengan kemeja di balik jasnya yang kancingnya dibuka tiga. Di lehernya tersemat kalung berlambang aneh. Ino yang melihat pria dewasa yang kelihatan mapan itu jadi semakin bersemangat.

"Waaahhh! Dia tampan sekali Sai. Ayo segera kenalkan aku dengannya," kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sai mengajaknya menemui pria itu.

"Tunggu!" kata Sai.

"Apa lagi sih Sai?" tanya Ino tidak sabar.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tahu tentangnya. Dengarkan aku!" kata Sai lagi.

"Baiklah, apa? Cepat!"

"Namanya Hidan. Dia adalah teman pemilik klub Akatsuki ini. Dia seorang pengusaha kafe di daerah Oto,"

"Waaahhh! Berarti dia pengusaha?" tanya Ino memotong penjelasan Sai.

"Iya, dia pengusaha. Tapi…"

"Waaahhh!" lagi-lagi penjelasan sai terpotong oleh pekikan Ino. "Lihat! Dia menatapku. Dan dia melambai padaku. Aku akan menghampirinya,"

"Hei Ino, tunggu! Aku belum selesai," Sai hanya bisa menatap Ino yang berlari menghampiri Hidan. "Ahh Sudahlah, nanti juga dia tahu sendiri," pikir Sai dan dia kembali bekerja.

Sementara itu Ino berbincang-bincang dengan Hidan dengan sangat seru. Sesekali Hidan memuji Ino yang membuat pipi Ino bersemu merah. Senyuman Ino tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Dan hal tersebut tidak lepas dari pandangan Sai. Sai yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum. Namun baru beberapa jam berbicara, Hidan langsung pamit pulang. Dan itu membuat Ino sedikit kecewa. Namun, kekecewaan itu hilang ketika Hidan memberikan kartu namanya pada Ino dan mengundang Ino ke kafenya besok. Kemudian sebelum pergi Hidan mengecup pipi Ino. Sai yang melihat itu hanya dapat menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Keesokan harinya Ino berjalan di daerah pertokoan Oto. Sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sambil memegang kartu nama Hidan. Ino sedang mencari letak kafe milik Hidan. Dan beberapa kali dia bertanya kepada orang yang lewat. Namun anehnya ketika dia menyebutkan nama kafe itu, mereka langsung tertawa dan melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab. Semua orang yang ditanyainya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dan hal itu membuat Ino heran.

Sampai Ino berbelok di persimpangan Oto, dia menemukan sebuah kafe yang sangat besar. Ino menatap tulisan di atas kafe itu yang bertuliskan Jasin Café. Ternyata itulah kafe yang Ino cari. Ino berdiri agak lama di depan kafe sampai ada seorang pria tampan yang datang menghampirinya. Dia adalah Hidan. Gayanya lebih keren daripada semalam. Dia mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna putih. Seperti biasa, tiga kancing teratas dia buka dan lengannya digulung sampai siku. Rambutnya yang klimis menambah kesan maco padanya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu Ino? Maaf ya, tadi aku mengurus beberapa dokumen kafe," kata Hidan dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak juga kok, aku baru saja datang. Jadi ini kafe milikmu? Besar sekali," kata Ino kagum.

"Iya, ini kafe yang aku rintis. Dan aku juga mengurus semua kegiatan kafe ini mulai dari manajemen hingga memasak makanan. Ayo, kita masuk," ajak Hidan sambil menggiring Ino masuk.

Ino sangat kagum dengan kemandirian Hidan. Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe. Namun sebelum sampai di pintu masuk, Ino kembali teingat nama kafe yang aneh itu.

"Oya, aku mau tanya. Kenapa nama kafemu Jasin? Bukankah itu nama yang aneh?" tanya Ino.

"Lho, nama kafe ini adalah berkat dari Dewa," jawab Hidan.

"Berkat dari Dewa? Maksudnya?" tanya Ino lagi. Dia merasa tidak paham dengan maksud Hidan.

"Iya, berkat Dewa," kata Hidan sambil membukakan pintu masuk menuju kafe. Ino melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe dan ….

"Selamat datang di kafe yang diberkati Dewa Jasin,"

betapa terkejutnya Ino melihat suasana kafe yang tidak biasa. Tidak. Mungkin tempat itu tidak bisa disebut kafe. Tempat itu lebih cocok menjadi tempat perkumpulan peramal. Suasananya yang remang-remang dengan lampu-lampu yang berwarna merah kekuningan menambah kesan mistik. Belum lagi tirai-tirai yang terbuat dari manik-manik besar yang menggantung. Dan hal yang paling aneh adalah di tengah ruangan terdapat gambar simbol yang sama dengan yang tersemat di kalung Hidan. Simbol tersebut sangat besar dan digambar dengan cat warna merah. Oh! Bukan. Itu bukan cat melainkan darah. Dan ditengah simbol berdiri sebuah sabit besar yang terlihat sangat tajam.

" Hidan, apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ini adalah tempat pemberkatan pada Dewa Jasin," jawab Hidan mantap.

"La..lu.. i..itu a..a..apa?" tanya Ino ragu sambil menunjuk lingkaran simbol tersebut.

"Itu adalah tempat persembahan,"

"Per..persem..bahan?"

"Tenang saja Ino-chan, di jaman yang modern ini Dewa Jasin tidak lagi meminta nyawa seseorang. Dia hanya meminta sedikit saja roh manusia. Jadi, sistem kafe ini adalah para pelanggan harus menyerahkan sedikit roh mereka pada Dewa Jasin dengan berbaring di atas tanda itu. Setelah itu dijamin mereka akan mendapatkan makanan yang lezat," jelas Hidan mantap.

Ino yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut berubah jadi pucat. Dengan takut-takut dia bertanya lagi.

"A..apakah sudah ada orang yang datang ke kafe ini?"

"Belum ada satupun pengunjung sejak kafe ini buka beberapa bulan lalu. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang datang ke sini," jawab Hidan.

Dalam batinnya Ino berkata, ' _Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau datang ke kafe ini. Hanya orang aneh yang mau datang ke sini. Dan aku jadi mengerti kenapa dia harus mengelola kafe sendirian. Pasti karena tidak ada karyawan yang mau bekerja di sini._ ' Lalu Ino tiba-tiba teringat orang-orang yang menertawakannya saat bertanya tentang kafe itu. Ino merutuki nasibnya. Pasti orang-orang itu menganggap Ino aneh. Ino terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai Hidan berbicara.

"Nah Ino-chan, karena kau adalah pengunjung pertama kafeku, kau tidak perlu menyerahkan sedikit rohmu. Aku yakin Dewa Jasin mengerti. Kau hanya perlu memberikan penghormatan dengan melepas pakaianmu dan menari di tengah-tengah simbol," kata Hidan sambil menarik tangan Ino dan akan membawanya berdiri di tengah simbol.

Ino yang mendengar itu langsung terpekik kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hidan seraya berteriak,

"TUNGGU!"

Hidan yang mendengar teriakan Ino langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hidan sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Ino menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang syok. "Hidan, sebaiknya…kau…" kata Ino ragu-ragu sebelum berkata dengan cepat. "Anggap saja tidak pernah mengenalku,"

"Lho? Ino.. Tunggu.." Hidan mencoba mengejar Ino yang berlari keluar dari kafenya. Tapi sayangnya Ino langsung menyetop taksi dan taksi tersebut langsung meluncur pergi.

Di dalam taksi Ino terus-terusan mengumpat. Dia tidak habis pikir, mana mungkin ada penghormatan kepada Dewa dengan menari tanpa pakaian. Ino memang model majalah dewasa, tapi Ino melakukan pemotretan seperti itu karena dia benar-benar butuh uang. Mana rela dirinya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. 'Kami-sama' mugkin Ino memang sudah berdosa dengan memperlihatkan tubuh Indahnya pada orang banyak. Tapi haruskah dia dihukum menjadi badut untuk Dewa Jasin atau apalah itu namanya. Ino benar-benar kesal. Sekarang tujuannya adalah Akatsuki Club. Dia akan protes pada Sai.

"SAAAIII!" teriak Ino sambil berjalan menuju bar.

Sai yang sedang mencampur beberapa minuman ke dalam gelas langsung melihat ke arah sang pemanggil dan kemudian tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai Ino, bagaimana kencanmu? Lan.. Aduuuuhhh,, Aduuuuhhhh.." pertanyaan Sai terpotong karena Ino terlebih dahulu memukul-mukul kepala Sai dengan tas tangannya yang bermerk.

"Ino, apa-apaan sih kau ini? Sudah cukup. Itaiii…" kata Sai lagi sambil mencoba melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan.

Sekarang Ino telah masuk ke tempat bartender dan terus-terusan memukul kepala Sai. Sai yang akhirnya merasa kesal karena Ino tidak juga berhenti memukulnya langsung menangkap tangan mungil Ino dengan tangan kekarnya. Tentu saja tangan yang lebih besar itu dapat menghentikan pergerakan tangan mungil Ino. Ino yang terkejut karena tangan Sai menggenggam tangannya, langsung menatap mata Sai yang hitam kelam namun memancarkan kelembutan. Beberapa saat mereka bertatapan sampai akhirnya Sai tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sai bingung.

Ino memberengut dan kemudian keluar dari tempat bartender dan duduk di kursi di meja bar. Sai yang melihat ino yang cemberut segera mencoba menggoda Ino.

"Ada apa nona cantik? Kalau kau hanya cemberut begitu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau jadi tidak cantik lagi," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menambahku kesal dengan menggodaku Sai," jawab Ino tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa yang membuatmu kesal, aku takkan bisa membantumu, cantik," kata Sai lagi masih dengan nada menggoda.

Ino kembali menatap Sai. Dia bingung harus bercerita dari mana namun akhirnya dia ceritakan semuanya pada Sai. Setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita Ino, tiba-tiba Sai tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawa. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat temannya yang sesama bartender yang bernama Yamato dan beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Ino yang ditertawakan merasa tambah kesal. Dia pun langsung memukul kepala Sai lagi dengan tasnya. Atas pukulan Ino akhirnya Sai berhenti tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Gomen, gomen, aku menertawakanmu. Habisnya kau itu terlalu bersemangat. Siapa suruh kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai. Saat aku baru mau bilang kalau dia itu maniak, kau malah sudah berlari menghampirinya. Ya sudah, aku biarkan saja sampai kau tahu sendiri,"

Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Sai jadi malu sendiri. Benar kata Sai seandainya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Sai hingga selesai pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Tapi Ino gengsi mengaku salah.

"Pokonya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mencarikan aku pria mapan yang lain sesegera mungkin. Dan kali ini pastikan kalau dia itu bukan maniak," kata Ino tidak mau tahu.

"Lho, apa semua ini belum selesai? Bukannya aku sudah memperkenalkan kau dengan seseorang?" tanya Sai bingung

"Tapi kan tidak berhasil. Kau itu kan mak comblangku, jadi kau harus terus comblangkan aku hingga akhirnya aku berhasil mendapat kekasih," kata Ino lagi.

Sai semakin tidak mengerti dengan kata mak comblang itu. Bukannya seharusnya dia hanya mempertemukan Ino dengan laki-laki saja terus sudah. Lalu kenapa dia juga harus menjamin keberhasilan hubungan mereka. Sai hanya geleng-geleng kepala sampai Ino kembali membuka suara.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku pesan minuman," kata Ino

"Baiklah, apa kau mau pesan martini lagi?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak, hari ini aku pesan Bourbon saja. Pikiranku benar-benar penat,"

Sai langsung mengambil botol bourbon dan gelas yang sudah diisi es batu dan meletakannya di depan Ino. Dia biarkan Ino sendiri yang menuangnya. Selama Ino minum di meja bar, Sai terus menatap ke arah Ino dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Entah kenapa Sai merasa senang melihat wanita itu duduk di sana. Mungkin karena dengan keberadaan wanita itu, tidak ada lagi tante-tante genit yang berkerumun menggodanya di sekeliling meja bar. Atau mungkin karena hal lainnya. Sai pun masih belum mengerti.

To be Continued

Thank you for whom gave review for the previous chapter.

Oh ya, rate nya aku ganti jadi M berkat saran seseorang.

Thanks for your suggestion.

Don't forget to R&R this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Rasa yang aneh

Chapter 3 Rasa yang aneh 

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mak Comblang Amatir by nawanawachan

Pairing : Sai x Ino

Rate : M (bahasa, situasi, dan setting)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll 

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Ino tidak pernah datang ke Akatsuki Club. Dia hanya sekali membalas pesan Sai yang menanyakan ketidakhadirannya di klub tersebut yang selama hampir sebulan ini sudah menjad rutinitas Ino dan Ino hanya menjawab bahwa dia sedang sibuk dengan job barunya untuk pemotretan musim panas di sebuah pantai di luar kota. Sejak itu Sai tidak lagi mengirimi Ino pesan karena khawatir mengganggu pekerjaan Ino.

Sedangkan Sai sendiri, selain dia tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menjadi bartender, dia juga sedang sibuk mengikuti kursus _enology_ atau studi tentang anggur bersama seorang pengamat anggur profesional bernama Tsunade Senju. Sai mengikuti kursus tersebut untuk memudahkannya menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang _Sommelier_ yaitu seniman penyaji anggur profesional. Impiannya itu bermula ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, mereka pernah mengajak Sai makan di sebuah restoran _high-end_. Di sanalah Sai bertemu seorang _Sommelier_ ternama bernama Jiraiya. Dia adalah teman dekat Tsunade Senju yang sekarang bekerja di Spanyol. Sai sangat mengagumi kepiawaian Jiraiya dalam membedakan macam-macam anggur hanya dengan melihat warna dan mencium baunya. Sejak itulah dia ingin menjadi seorang _Sommelier_.

Namun, impiannya sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia baru saja masuk sekolah menengah atas. Sejak saat itu Sai bahkan harus bekerja sambilan di berbagai toko atau kafe hanya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia mendapat pekerjaan tetap menjadi seorang bartender di Akatsuki Club. Tetapi dia belum berani untuk bermimpi lagi. Namun, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia mengingat kembali impiannya dan semakin ingin untuk mewujudkannya. Mungkin hal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran seorang Ino Yamanaka. Oleh karena itu Sai menemui Tsunade Senju yang dia ketahui memiliki sekolah khusus enology.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Sai mengikuti kursus itu dan sudah lebih dari dua minggu pula dia tidak bertemu dengan Ino. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran Sai, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang dia tahu hanyalah sejak pertemuannya dengan wanita itu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ino yang duduk di meja bar sambil terus menerus mengajak Sai mengobrol. Dan saat dia tidak datang seperti malam ini dan malam-malam sebelumnya, itu membuat Sai merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kau merindukannya ya, Sai?" tanya Yamato, teman sekaligus senior Sai sebagai bartender.

Sai yang sedang melamun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yamato. Sai pun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku merindukannya. Dia itu hanya mengganggu pekerjaanku saja," jawab Sai jujur. Jujur, karena dia sendiri masih belum mengerti perasaannya itu. Apakah yang dia rasakan itu rindu atau bukan.

"Sudahlah Sai, dari gerak-gerikmu selama dia tidak datang belakangan ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau merindukannya," ejek Yamato lagi.

"Merindukan siapa?"

Sai baru akan menjawab perkataan Yamato sebelum suara lembut khas seorang wanita itu menginterupsi. Sai dan Yamato langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Di sana seorang wanita cantik nan seksi dengan berbalut dress ungu yang sangat ketat dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat ponytail berdiri dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Dia adalah Ino, wanita yang Sai rindukan, oh bukan, wanita yang bagi Yamato, Sai rindukan.

Masih dengan rasa penasaran, Ino menarik kursi bar dan duduk di sana, tepat di hadapan Sai.

"Aku tanya, kau merindukan siapa Sai?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menopangkan tangan di dagu dan menampilkan wajah terimutnya pada Sai.

Sai yang melihat itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia terus menatap Ino tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Oh itu, Sai merinduka… emmmmppphhh," Sai langsung membekap mulut Yamato sebelum Yamato menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ino yang melihatnya semakin penasaran. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh,, tidak. Yamato senpai hanya bertanya apakah aku merindukan para wanita yang sering berkerumun di meja bar. Karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah tidak pernah berkumpul di sini lagi," jawab Sai dengan tertawa kikuk sambil terus membekap mulut Yamato.

"Hmmm,, tentang itu ya," sahut Ino sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mendengar jawaban Sai itu entah kenapa membuat perasaan Ino tak nyaman. Sementara itu Sai melepaskan bekapannya pada Yamato dan Yamato memberikan pandangan bertanya seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak mengatakan begitu'. Namun setelah itu Yamato kembali disibukkan dengan para pelanggan yang memesan minuman. Masih tidak ada suara yang keluar di antara Ino dan Sai. Ino yang masih mengarahkan pandangan ke lantai dansa di mana orang-orang menari. Sedangkan Sai sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas yang digunakan untuk menyajikan minuman. Mereka saling terdiam sampai Ino terlebih dahulu yang membuka suara.

"Oh iya Sai, kau masih ingat tugasmu yang menjadi mak comblangku kan?"

Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ino. Lalu Sai pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku harus mempertemukanmu dengan pria mapan yang elit kan?" kata Sai

"Yup, tepat sekali. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya kau mempertemukanku dengan salah satu pelangganmu yang elit itu," kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Sai benar-benar tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Dia begitu terpaku. Sampai akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahh, aku ingat. Tadi aku melihat salah satu pelanggan elitku. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke luar negri,"

"Benarkah itu Sai?" tanya Ino. Lagi-lagi dengan pandangan yang penuh binar.

Sai menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ino pun semakin antusias sampai dia teringat pria bernama Hidan yang pernah Sai kenalkan.

"Tapi, dia bukan seorang maniak kan?" tanya Ino penuh curiga.

"Aku jamin kali ini bukan seorang maniak hal-hal gaib seperti yang sebelumnya," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo, segera tunjukkan padaku," ajak Ino pada Sai.

Sai pun keluar dari meja bartender dan menggiring Ino ke tempat di mana para tamu, khususnya tamu VIP sedang duduk. Di sana banyak sekali para tamu elit yang sedang 'bermain' dengan wanita-wanita seksi atau sekedar minum dengan teman bisnisnya. Dan dari salah satu tamu yang duduk-duduk di sana, ada seorang pria tampan berambut blonde panjang yang diikat ponytail. Pria tersebut sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria lain yang memakai topi dan sebagian wajahnya pun tertutupi masker. Sai dan Ino berdiri agak jauh dari tempat duduk VIP tersebut. Sai menunjuk pria itu sebagai salah satu tamu elitnya.

"Pria itu bernama Deidara. Dia seorang pengusaha kaya," kata Sai pada Ino.

"Waahhh,, pengusaha ya.. sepertinya dia benar-benar mapan," sahut Ino kagum. "Tapi, sebenarnya dia pengusaha apa?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, masalah itu aku sendiri kurang tahu. Yang aku tahu produk perusahaannya sampai diimpor ke luar negri," jawab Sai.

"Waaaahhh, apakah dia pengusaha otomotif? Sepertinya aku tertarik," Ino kembali memandang kagum pria bernama Deidara tersebut. Matanya yang jeli memandang Deidara dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau lihat Sai, pakaiannya yang elegan, aku yakin itu adalah produk mahal. Lihat jaketnya itu, aku tahu itu limited edition. Belum lagi, coba kau lihat potongan rambutnya,"

Sai pun menuruti perintah Ino dan melihat gaya rambut Deidara. Bagi Sai sih aneh. Tapi begitu Sai menoleh pada Ino lagi, tiba-tiba mata Ino berkilauan.

"Potongan rambutnya sangat mirip dengan potongan rambutku Sai, warna blonde, diikat ponytail, dan… lihat itu poninya, dia bahkan memotong poninya miring sepertiku. Ahhh,, aku yakin dia adalah jodohku Sai," tambah Ino yang akhirnya menjawab kebingungan Sai tentang model rambut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino mendorong Sai untuk menemui Deidara dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sai pun mendekati Deidara dan membisikkan sesuatu sambil kemudian menunjuk Ino yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa. Deidara yang melihat keberadaan wanita itu, langsung tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Kemudian setelah cukup lama mereka, Sai dan Deidara, berbincang, Deidara pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Ino. Sedangkan Sai sendiri kembali ke meja bartender. Dari meja bar, Sai melihat Deidara yang mengajak Ino berdansa dan Ino menerima ajakan tersebut dengan senyum riangnya. Kini mereka menari mengikuti iringam irama musik DJ. Melihat Ino yang tersenyum bahagia membuat Sai ikut tersenyum. 

Keesokan harinya Ino menerima ajakan kencan Deidara. Pria itu mengajak Ino makan, nonton, dan belanja di mall. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino bahagia. Impiannya mempunyai kekasih kaya yang mau membelikan dia apapun akhirnya sebentar lagi tercapai. Di penghujung kencannya, Deidara mengajak Ino ke kedai ice cream. Di sana mereka memakan ice cream sambil berbincang-bincang. Ino banyak bercerita tentang dunia model yang dia jalani. Deidara yang sangat mengagumi fashion pun sangat antusias mendengarkan. Tetapi Ino tidak puas hanya dengan menceritakan kehidupannya. Dia juga penasaran dan ingin tahu banyak tentang Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Dei-kun, aku dengar dari Sai, kau adalah seorang pengusaha. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Iya, aku ini memang pengusaha ternama. Bahkan dunia internasional pun mengenal namaku," jawab Deidara bangga.

Ino yang mendengar itu semakin penasaran. Usaha apa yang dijlankan Deidara sehingga membawa namanya ke dunia internasional.

"Wahhh,, sepertinya perusahaanmu sangat hebat. Memangnya perusahaanmu itu bergerak di bidang apa sehingga bisa sampai go internasional seperti itu? Apakah otomotif? Ku dengar perusahaan otomotif memang sedang berjaya," tanya Ino.

"Bukan, ini adalah perusahaan seni," jawab Deidara.

"Seni? Apakah seperti design interior?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Design interior? Hahaha.. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti yang seperti itu," kata Deidara sambil mengacak rambut Ino.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau ini broker lukisan? Dan lukisan-lukisan itu kau jual kepada kolektor-kolektor asing?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran.

"Hal seperti itu tidak bisa disebut seni, Ino sayang," jawab Deidara.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahukannya Dei-kun?" pinta Ino manja.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu ke kantor tempatku bekerja," ajak Deidara. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ino pun ikut mengulurkan tangan dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Deidara. Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna putih milik Deidara. Mobil tersebut pun meluncur meninggalkan kedai ice cream.

Tidak beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang besar dan mewah. Ino sampai-sampai tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya saat menatap gedung itu. Dia benar-benar sangat kagum dengan Deidara. Pria yang masih muda itu dapat memimpin perusahaan yang sangat besar seperti itu. Namun anehnya mobil milik Deidara yang sempat berhenti kini melaju lagi. Ino pun kembali terheran-heran, 'oh, mungkin bukan yang tadi gedungnya' pikir Ino. Dan ternyata benar, mobil itu terus melaju hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah gudang kecil yang reyot yang terdapat di pojokan gang. Ino kembali tak dapat bersuara, kali ini bukan karena kagum tapi karena ngeri melihat tempat yang seperti tidak terurus itu.

Deidara pun mengajak Ino turun dari mobil. Awalnya Ino ragu, tapi karena penasaran dia pun mengikuti Deidara masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut. Di dalamnya sangat usang dan benar-benar tak terurus. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam sana. Sekarang Ino benar-benar merasa takut. 'Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?' teriak batinnya.

"Oh, sepertinya para pekerja sudah pada pulang. Mangkanya tempat ini sepi," kata Deidara. Dan itu sedikit menenangkan Ino. Tapi itu belum cukup menghilangkan kengerian Ino.

"Dei-kun, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Ini tempat kerjaku Ino sayang," jawab Deidara santai.

"Tempat kerjamu? Tapi kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menatap ngeri pada sebuah kotak besar yang tertutupi kain hitam.

"Yahhh,, tempat ini adalah tempatku merancang karya seniku," jawab Deidara lagi.

"Karya seni? Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu? Apa kau seorang pelukis? Tapi kenapa tidak ada kanvas dan yang ada malah kotak besar itu?"

"Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak membuat karya seni lemah seperti itu. Ini lah karya seniku," kata Deidara semangat sambil membuka kain hitam yang mentupi kotak besar tadi yang ternyata rak yang dipenuhi….

"BOM?!" Teriak Ino histeris.

"Yahhhh,, inilah karya seniku. Bagiku seni adalah ledakan," kata Deidara menggebu-gebu.

"Ja..ja..jadi, pekerjaanmu itu…" Ino tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena shock

"Iya, aku adalah perancang bom. Dan bom ini sudah banyak diimpor ke berbagai Negara seperti Rusia, Amerika, Cina, dan Korea Utara. Aku benar-benar sukses menjadi pengusaha bom lho," jelas Deidara dengan wajah polos seakan yang dilakukannya adalah hal menakjubkan yang akan membuat Ino tergila-gila. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena sekarang wajah Ino sudah pucat pasi.

"Dei-kun, aku…" ucapan Ino terpotong saat Deidara berbalik dari rak dan menunjukkan sebuah bom waktu berukuran sedang.

"Lihatlah Ino-chan, ini adalah bom waktu. Saat aku mengatur waktunya seperti ini…"

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Ino tidak lagi mendengar ucapan Deidara karena dia langsung berlari terbirit-birit sambil menutup telinganya dan berteriak 'tidak'.

"Hoiii,, Ino-chaaannn, kau mau ke manaaaa?" teriak Deidara yang tidak mau didengar Ino.

Ino terus berlari sampai ujung gang tanpa melihat arah. Dia terus menoleh ke belakang karena takut Deidara mengejar. Dia terus berlari sampai dia menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Sai?" Ino terkejut melihat siapa yang dia tabrak yang ternyata adalah Sai.

"Ino, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sai bingung.

Ino yang entah karena masih merasa takut atau karena merasa lega bertemu Sai, tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata dan kemudian…

"Saaaiiiiii!" teriak Ino histeris dan kemudian memeluk Sai dengan erat.

Sai membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Ino memeluknya erat. Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ino, tapi dia lebih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Rasanya geli tapi menyenangkan. Akhirnya perlahan Sai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Ino dan menenangkannya. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat menatap mereka aneh. 

Setelah mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan raya tersebut, Sai pun akhirnya dapat membuat Ino tenang. Dia pun membawa Ino ke apartemennya. Di apartemen Sai, Ino mencoba menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Mendengar cerita Ino tersebut, lagi-lagi membuat Sai tak sanggup menahan tawa. Hal itu kembali membuat Ino kesal pada Sai yang selalu menertawakan pengalaman pahitnya.

"Hahaha… akhirnya aku tahu apa pekerjaan Deidara-san. Jadi dia seorang perakit bom. Hahaha…" Sai terus tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya.

"Iiiih,, kau ini Sai menyebalkan sekali.," Ino memukuli Sai dengan majalah yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu.

"Gomen, gomen. Aku hanya merasa lucu bila mengingat wajahmu yang ketakutan tadi Ino-chan. Hahaha…" kata Sai masih terus tertawa.

"Haaaaahh,, kenapa semua pria yang kau comblangkan padaku tidak ada yang beres. Kau ini sengaja ya?" tanya Ino curiga bila Sai sengaja mengerjainya.

Sai pun berhenti tertawa dan memandang Ino kesal.

"Heiii,, jangan salahkan aku. Kan kau sendiri yang minta dikenalkan dengan dia. Aku kan hanya menurutimu," jawab Sai.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban Sai semakin kesal karena apa yang Sai bilang selalu tepat sasaran. Ino pun membanting majalah yang dipegangnya – yang tadi dia gunakan memukul Sai – ke meja. Hal tersebut menyebabkan beberapa kertas yang terselip di majalah itu berserakan. Ino langsung mengalihkan atensinya yang tadi menatap Sai berang kini melihat pada serakan kertas yang ternyata adalah brosur untuk kursus _enology_.

"Hei Sai, apa ini? Kau ikut kursus _enology_?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk brosur itu.

"Yah, seperti itulah," jawab Sai santai sambil mengambil brosur tersebut dari tangan Ino.

"Wahhh, apa itu? Apa itu artinya kau ingin menjadi _Sommelier_?" tanya Ino lagi sambil mengerling nakal pada Sai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi _Sommelier_ profesional?" tanya Sai balik pada Ino.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Tentu saja kau sangat pantas. Apa lagi melihat latar belakang pekerjaanmu, sudah pasti kau sangat cocok. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya kau memiliki mimpi sehebat itu," jawab Ino.

Sai yang mendengar jawaban Ino pun tersenyum. Dia turun dari sofa yang dia duduki dan mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Kemudian dia menumpukan kepalanya di meja dan menatap Ino dari bawah. Entah kenapa dia ingin menatap wanita itu dari sudut ini. Rasanya dia ingin merekam setiap sudut dari wajah wanita itu dalam pikirannya.

"Entahlah, beberapa waktu ini aku merasa ingin menjadi seseorang yang terkenal dan profesional di suatu bidang agar keberadaanku dapat dilihat oleh seseorang," kata Sai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wahhh,, apa itu? Kau sedang ingin menarik perhatian seseorang ya?" tanya Ino jahil. "Tenang saja, aku yakin setelah kau menjadi seorang _Sommelier_ yang profesional, seluruh dunia akan melihatmu," tambah Ino menyemangati.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan kemudian tertawa renyah seraya berkata,

"Aku tidak butuh mata seluruh dunia, aku hanya butuh sepasang mata untuk dapat memandangku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang pantas," jawab Sai, masih dengan menampakkan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

"Aahhh, wakatta. Aku mengerti sekarang, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Dan untuk menaklukan hati wanita itu kau ingin menjadi seorang _Sommelier_ , begitu? Apakah wanita ini adalah wanita yang Yamato hampir sebutkan namanya itu?" tanya Ino menggoda.

Sai pun kehilangan senyumnya untuk sesaat ketika dia mendengar kata cinta dari mulut Ino. Nafasnya pun sempat tertahan ketika dia merasakan detakan keras dari jantungnya. Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Cinta? Benarkah ini cinta? Bahkan Sai tidak paham makna cinta yang lain selain cinta dari kedua orang tuanya. 

To be continued 

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3 juga setelah mengalami banyak gangguan.

Sebenernya chapter 3 tuh udah lama ada di Doc Manager, tapi ga pernah ada kesempatan buat di upload.

Oya, terima kasih ya atas dukungan semuanya. jadi terharu :'-)

Memang tulisan nawa masih banyak kekurangan, tapi nawa akan terus belajar.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review. 

Mantannya Itachi : maaf ya, nawa emang ga berpengalaman bikin cerita humor. Jadi anggep aja lucu ya.. hahaha..

Kanki Tomoyo : iya, emang itu diambil dari komik Detective Conan. abis nawa ga tau nama-nama minuman keras. hehehe..

Guest : Oh iya, lupa ga nyantumin pairing

anak edo : makasih ya dukungannya de..

Uchiha Satoru : maaf ya baru sempet bales sekarang. iya, salam kenal juga ya satoru. Oya, H yang kamu maksud itu apa sih?

Aurora Mi Yu : terima kasih dukungannya.. 

Arigatou gozaimasu minna..

Jangan lupa R & R chapter ini ya.. :-D 


	4. Chapter 4 Harapan

Chapter 4 : Harapan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mak Comblang Amatir by nawanawachan

Pairing : Sai x Ino

Rate : M (bahasa, situasi, dan setting)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll

Malam minggu ini Akatsuki Club lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak orang datang untuk menghabiskan malam panjang itu untuk berpesta bersama teman-teman dan rekan bisnisnya. Namun lebih banyak lagi yang datang karena terpancing kabar bahwa malam itu pemilik Akatsuki Club yang terkenal keren dan tampan akan datang ke sana. Dan kebanyakan yang datang karena terpancing kabar itu adalah kaum hawa. Tak terkecuali wanita berambut pirang sang model ternama ini. Dia sudah duduk di meja bar sambil menanti kehadiran sang pemilik klub malam itu.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, jangan terlalu berharap bos akan melirikmu. Dia itu sudah memiliki kekasih," kata Sai yang menghampiri Ino sambil membawa sebotol Pisco untuk Ino.

Ino yang sejak tadi atensinya tak henti menatap sekitar sambil menunggu kedatangan owner klub tersebut, langsung menoleh ke arah Sai sambil memberengut.

"Memang secantik apa sih kekasihnya itu dibandingkan Ino Yamanaka ini?" tanyanya seraya menyombongkan diri. "Lagipula, apa-apaan panggilan Ino-chan itu, sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan akhiran –chan?" lanjut Ino.

Sai hanya menampilkan senyuman manisnya sampai menyipitkan matanya. Sai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi ingin memanggil Ino dengan sebutan seakrab itu. Sejak seminggu lalu saat jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang setiap kali berdekatan dengan wanita ini, Sai mulai membaca beberapa buku yang menurutnya bisa membantu mengatasi perasaan aneh itu. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satu bukupun yang cukup membantu. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya pada Anko senpai, seniornya di kursus enology, tentang perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan. Anko senpai memberinya sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Benih-benih Cinta'. Awalnya Sai merasa aneh dengan judulnya, tetapi setelah membacanya dia merasa buku tersebut cukup membantu.

Dalam buku itu dituliskan bahwa ketika seseorang merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap lawan jenisnya seperti jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat saat berdekatan dengannya, merasa melambung tinggi ketika diberikan perhatian lebih olehnya, merasakan perasaan bahagia berlebihan bahkan seakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari dalam hatinya, dan merasa nyaman dan tenang bila mengetahui dia dalam keadaan baik dan bahagia, itu semua adalah tanda bahwa benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Dan Sai memang merasakan semuanya. Sai pun menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah cinta. Belum lagi ditambahkan di buku tersebut dalam bab 'Cemburu'. Di sana dituliskan tanda lain seseorang yang jatuh cinta adalah cemburu bila lawan jenisnya membicarakan, memuja, dan berdekatan dengan orang lain yang berbeda jenis. Sai pun mulai merasakan gejala itu sekarang saat Ino kembali memintanya mengenalkan dia dengan pria-pria mapan dan elit itu. Akhirnya selama seminggu ini Sai harus berbohong pada Ino bahwa tidak ada pria mapan yang datang ke klub. Sai benar-benar merasa tidak rela bila Ino akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain.

Meskipun begitu, Sai tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Ino. Karena dalam buku itu pun tertulis bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Sai juga tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Ino. Dan mana mungkin seorang Ino Yamanaka mau berpacaran hanya dengan seorang bartender seperti dia. Sai masih mengingat kata-kata Ino di awal pertemuan mereka bahwasanya Ino tidak ingin media memberitakan selera dia menurun bila berpacaran dengan seseorang yang levelnya berada di bawah mantan kekasihnya yang seorang fotografer terkenal itu. Sekarang Sai hanya berharap pemikiran Ino berubah dan bersedia menerima cinta yang tulus bukan hanya sekedar gengsi.

"Hei Sai, apakah orang yang berjalan di sana itu adalah bosmu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua.

Sai yang tadi sedang melamun memikirkan Ino langsung tersentak kaget dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Di sana tampak seorang pria gagah berambut orange cerah yang dikawal beberapa orang-orang berperawakan tinggi besar. Wajah tampan pria itu dihiasi beberapa tindik begitu pula dengan telinganya. Gayanya sangat keren dengan jas hitam dan kemeja merah di dalamnya yang kancingnya dibuka tiga sehingga sedikit menampilkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Ya benar, itu Pain-sama," jawab Sai.

"Waaaahhhh,, ternyata benar rumor yang mengatakan dia tampan," kata Ino kagum sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipinya membuat dia terlihat lebih imut.

"Hei Ino, aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau jangan macam-macam karena kekasihnya itu berasal dari kelompok gangster," kata Sai.

"Ya,ya,ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku akan tetap mendekatinya. Lihat dia menuju ke sini," pekik Ino senang saat Pain, sang boss, berjalan menuju meja bar.

"Ino, kau tidak mendengarkanku," kata Sai lagi kali ini dengan suara yang keras, benar-benar bukan seperti Sai yang biasanya.

"Aku mendengarmu kok. Aku hanya ingin minta bantuannya untuk mengenalkan aku ke salah satu temannya. Aku yakin orang sekeren dan semapan dia pasti juga punya banyak teman yang tak kalah keren dan mapan," jelas Ino sambil mulai berdiri dan merapihkan penampilannya.

Sai yang mendengar jawaban Ino hanya dapat terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras. Entah karena dia menahan marah atau mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Setelah itu Sai langsung membantu Yamato dan bartender lain merapihkan meja bar agar tidak tampak berantakan di mata boss. Tak lama kemudian Pain sampai di meja bar dan langsung memincingkan mata mengecek sekitar.

"Apa kabar boss? Kau kelihatan senang hari ini?" sapa Yamato pada Pain.

Pain yang mendapat sapaan dari anak buahnya langsung tersenyum dan menatap Yamato.

"Apa terlihat sekali kalau aku sedang senang?" tanya Pain balik.

"Yah, jujur saja boss, aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Sepertinya kau memiliki kabar baik," tebak Yamato.

"Hahaha… kau tahu saja Yamato. Ya, aku memang baru mendapat kabar baik dari Konan pagi tadi. Kalian tahu apa?"

Para bartender termasuk Yamato dan Sai yang mendengar curahan hati sang boss hanya menggeleng karena mereka memang tak tahu apa kabar baiknya. Akhirnya Pain pun melanjutkan.

"Konan sedang hamil. Dia mengandung anakku," lanjutnya.

Setelah itu tampaklah kegembiraan di meja bar seraya para bartender tersebut mengucapkan selamat pada Pain.

"Wahhh, kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya kan boss. Biar saya ambilkan campaign," kata Yamato lagi sambil kemudian berlalu menuju rak dan mengambil sebotol campaign.

"Apa itu berarti Anda akan segera menikahi Konan-sama?" tanya Sai pada Pain.

"Ahhh,, masalah itu masih ku fikirkan. Karena aku sendiri masih belum ingin terikat," jawab Pain.

Sai benar-benar tak habis fikir, kenapa orang yang sudah saling mencintai bahkan sudah saling berbagi kehidupan tatapi mereka masih merasa takut untuk hidup dalam ikatan. Bukankah sama saja mereka hidup berdua satu rumah tanpa ikatan dengan meraka hidup satu rumah dengan ikatan sah. Sai tidak ingin seperti itu. Dia ingin suatu hari nanti ketika akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang dia cintai dan berbalas mencintai dia, dia berjanji akan membawa kekasihnya itu ke altar. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hubungan indah mereka sebatas status pacaran.

"Hallo, Pain-sama,"

Ya, wanita itu. Sai hampir melupakan keberadaan wanita itu. Wanita yang telah mengganggu hati dan fikirannya. Pain yang tadi sedang menatap ke depan, ke meja bar tempat bartender bekerja, langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping di mana Ino berdiri.

"Kau…." Pain menatap Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ya, ini aku," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dia percaya bahwa Pain pasti mengenal dirinya.

Sai yang melihat Ino sudah mulai beraksi, malah berbalik dan berjalan ke sisi lain meja bar untuk membantu bartender lain melayani pelanggan. Sedangkan Pain yang tadi sempat menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya kini merubah ekspresinya seolah dia sudah mengingatnya. Ino semakin melebarkan senyum menggodanya karena dia yakin Pain mengenalnya.

"Siapa?" lanjut Pain bertanya dan kini dia menampilkan kembali ekspresi bingungnya.

Ino hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Pain. Dia kira pria itu tadi akan menyebutkan namanya karena dia yakin dirinya itu terkenal. Mana mungkin Pain tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau pasti mengenalku kan, Pain-sama?" tanyanya percaya diri sambil menyibakkan poni panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Pain yang akhirnya melihat seluruh wajah Ino, sempat menatap intens seolah mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahh!" seru Pain sambil mengangkat telunjuknya menandakan dia memahami sesuatu.

Ino pun tersenyum dengan penuh binar karena merasa senang akhirnya sang owner Akatsuki itu memang mengenalnya.

"Siapa ya?" kalimat tanya lagilah yang kemudian melanjutkan seruan Pain. Dan hal itu kembali membuat Ino ingin terjungkal ke belakang.

Kali ini Ino benar-benar kehilangan percaya dirinya. Seingatnya tidak ada satu pria pun yang tidak mengenal siapa dia. Bahkan Hidan dan Deidara, target Ino sebelumnya pun, langsung mengenalinya saat pertama kali betemu.

"Kau benar tidak mengenal aku?" tanya Ino lagi kini dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

Pain yang melihat wajah kekecewaan seorang gadis langsung tidak tega. Dia mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat. Dia sampai melipat tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya seolah dia berpikir keras. Ino yang melihatnya jadi harap-harap cemas. Dia berharap Pain mengenalnya. Tak lama kemudian Pain membuka matanya dan kembali berseru,

"Ahh!" seolah dia sudah ingat.

Ino yang melihat perubahan kembali ekspresi Pain langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala seakan berkata 'ya, ya, ya, itulah aku'.

"Pelayan baru klub?" lanjut Pain.

Ino langsung menghapus senyuman di wajahnya dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal. Sedangkan Sai dan Yamato yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, terkikik geli. Ino pun yang sadar kalau dia ditertawakan, langsung mendelik kesal ke arah mereka.

"Ya ampuuuun, bukan! Aku ini Ino Yamanaka, model 'Icha-icha Magazine'. Apa kau benar tak mengenalku?" tanya Ino lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Icha-icha Magazine?" tanya Pain balik.

"Ya, Icha-icha Magazine. Apa kau juga tidak tahu?" jawab Ino semakin kesal.

"Ahhh! Majalah yang merepotkan itu ya," kata Pain.

Ino yang mendengar Pain mengatakan kalau majalah yang dibintanginya itu merepotkan, menjadi semakin kesal.

"Hei Tuan, apa maksudmu mengatakan majalah yang ku bintangi itu merepotkan hah?" tanya Ino berang.

Pain yang melihat keberangan gadis itu langsung sadar dengan apa yang dia katakana. Sepertinya gadis itu salah paham, begitulah pikirnya. Karena maksudnya menyusahkan bukan karena siapa bintangnya tapi efek dari adanya majalah itu.

"Maksudku merepotkan itu bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan, nona. Tapi karena majalah itu akhirnya sekarang Konan jadi hamil," jelasnya meskipun belum terlalu jelas.

Ino semakin tidak mengerti maksudnya, apa hubungan majalah dengan kehamilan kekasihnya itu?

"Konan tidak pernah absen membeli produk pakaian-pakaian seksi yang kau pamerkan di majalah, Yamanaka-san. Konan bahkan sampai merengek minta aku belikan bikini seperti yang kau pakai. Dan saat dia memakainya, dia benar-benar menggodaku sehingga pertahananku melemah," jelas Pain lagi yang kini akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino tentang hubungan majalah dan kehamilan.

Ino yang mendengar penjelasan itu jadi merasa malu. Wajahnya bahkan kini sudah sangat memerah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau mengenalku atau tidak?" tanya Ino lagi pada Pain.

"Yah, kalau difikir-fikir aku memang pernah melihat wajahmu di majalah saat Konan menunjukkannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu benar-benar model itu," jawab Pain panjang lebar.

"Tapi, ternyata kau terlihat lebih cantik daripada di majalah ya. Dari dekat seperti ini kau jadi terlihat seperti _Barbie._ " tambah Pain memuji.

Dan itu membuat Ino yang awalnya wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan malu, kini wajahnya merah karena tersipu. Sai yang kini sedang mengelap gelas-gelas kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Ino. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa senang melihat Ino tersipu karena pujian pria lain.

"Lalu, ada apa model cantik sepertimu sampai bisa terlihat frustasi dan akhir-akhir ini banyak menghabiskan waktu di meja bar klubku ini, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Pain yang membuat Ino dan Sai terkejut.

"Eh? Jadi kau tahu kalau aku sering datang ke sini?" tanya Ino balik.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau fikir karena aku tidak mengetahui kalau kau itu model terkenal, lalu aku juga tidak tahu-menahu tentang kegiatan di klubku? Aku mendapat laporan kalau akhir-akhir ini ada pelanggan tetap yang bukan hanya membuat beberapa pengunjungku berkurang karena diusir dan dibentak olehnya tapi dia juga mengganggu pekerjaan bartender ku," jawabnya sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Sai yang sempat terkejut mendengar penjelasan bosnya itu.

Sai yang terkejut karena Pain tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya yang memang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan antara Pain dan Ino, langsung pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan gelas-gelasnya. Ino juga yang paham dengan sindiran Pain pun langsung merasa tertohok karena memang dialah yang mengusir dan membentak pelanggan. Dan dia jugalah yang sering mengganggu pekerjaan Sai.

"Bukan begitu Pain-sama, aku ini teman Sai. Dan aku sedang meminta tolong pada Sai untuk mengenalkan aku ke beberapa pelanggannya yang mapan dan elit. Tapi kau tahu? Kerjanya tidak beres. Dia malah mengenalkan aku pada orang-orang aneh," adu Ino pada Pain.

Sai yang mendengar pengaduan Ino itu langsung memelototkan matanya kaget. Bisa-bisanya Ino menceritakan hal seperti itu pada bosnya, pikirnya. Tak lama setelah perbincangan yang cukup panjang antara Ino dan Pain, tiba-tiba tangan Pain melambai seraya memanggil Sai.

"Sai, kemari!" panggilnya.

"Hai, Pain-sama," jawab Sai sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis cantik yang seperti Barbie ini? Kenpa kau memperkenalkannya kepada Hidan dan Deidara?" tanya Pain meminta penjelasan Sai.

"Sumimasen Pain-sama. Saya tidak tahu siapa yang pantas saya kenalkan kepada Yamanaka-san. Saya sendiri tidak punya cukup banyak teman dari kalangan elit," jawab Sai.

"Seharusnya kau mengenalkan wanita Barbie ini pada orang yang tepat," kata Pain. "Tenang saja Yamanaka-san, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku. Dia seorang pengusaha restoran dan hotel. Ini kartu namanya. Kau bisa menemuinya di restorannya besok pada jam makan siang. Nama restorannya Akasuna. Aku yang akan membuat janji dengan Akasuna-san langsung. Kau hanya perlu datang saja besok. Dia pasti senang bertemu dengan wanita yang mirip Barbie sepertimu," kata Pain lagi pada Ino. "Dan kau Sai, kau temani Yamanaka-san besok. Tunjukkan yang mana Akasuna-san padanya," tambah Pain pada Sai.

"Hai, Pain-sama," jawab Sai. 

* * *

Keesokan harinya pukul 12 siang di depan Akasuna Resto, tepatnya di jembatan di seberang restoran, Sai berdiri bersandar pada selusur jembatan menunggu kedatangan Ino tanpa memedulikan teriknya matahari siang. Sai mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi sweater abu-abu, celana jeans hitam, sepatu sneakers hitam-putih, dan tidak lupa earphone yang bertengger apik di telinganya menambah kesan cool. Matanya yang hitam kelam tertutup menikmati musik yang didengarnya dan semilir angin musim panas yang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Kedua tangannya dia selipkan ke saku celana.

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lebih banyak adalah wanita menatap Sai dengan tatapan kagum karena gaya cool Sai. Bahkan ada yang mencoba menyapa dan menggodanya, namun urung karena Sai terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya. Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Sai. Sai pun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat siapa orang yang menepuknya. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang Sai tunggu.

Ino sudah berdiri di depan Sai sambil tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat nafas Sai sempat terhenti. Ino terlihat berbeda hari itu. Biasanya Ino memang terlihat cantik, tapi hari itu Ino terlihat lebih amat cantik. Ino mengenakan dress pendek berwarna ungu muda yang menampakkan kedua bahunya dengan pita berwarna ungu tua melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dia ikat ponytail, kini dia gerai dan dia beri pita merah kecil di bagian rambut sebelah kiri. Dia memakai high heels berwarna ungu tua yang serupa dengan pita di bajunya. Tas kecil berwarna merah dia jinjing di tangannya.

"Hei Sai, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Ino.

Sai yang begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan Ino sampai tak mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Bahkan dia tak mampu mengedipkan matanya karena takjub dengan wajah indah itu. Ino yang sedang mengecek ponselnya langsung menatap Sai karena tidak mendengar respon darinya. Melihat Sai yang terpaku, Ino pun melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sai. Sai pun langsung tersadar dan langsung menegakkan dirinya yang tadi sempat bersandar nyaman di selusur jembatan. Kemudian dia melepas eardphone nya dan mengalungkannya di leher.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" ulang Ino.

"Oh, tidak juga. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Akasuna-san?" jawab dan tanya Sai.

"Iya, baru saja aku menerima pesan darinya, dia bilang dia sudah menungguku di dalam," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana saja," ajak Sai.

Ino berjalan lebih dulu dan Sai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampainya di pintu depan restoran tersebut, Sai dan Ino tidak langsung masuk. Mereka mengintip untuk memeriksa keadaan di dalam. Sai mencoba mencari seseorang bernama Sasori Akasuna, pemilik restoran tersebut sekaligus seseorang yang harus Ino temui, di seluruh meja di restoran. Dan dia melihatnya, pria berambut merah dan berwajah babyface dengan setelah jas berwarna hitam yang rapih.

"Ino-chan, kau lihat pria berambut merah itu?" tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Pria imut yang duduk dekat jendela itu?" tanya Ino balik.

"Iya, dialah Sasori Akasuna. Dan dialah targetmu," jawab Sai.

"Waaahhhh,, dia terlihat tampan dan kaya. Baiklah, aku sudah siap," Ino bersiap masuk sebelum dia melihat Sai yang juga ikut melangkah masuk.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" tanya Ino heran melihat Sai yang juga akan masuk ke dalam.

"Tentu saja ikut denganmu. Pain-sama kan memerintahkanku untuk menemanimu," jawab Sai.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup sampai sini saja. Lagipula Pain-sama kan hanya memintamu menemaniku untuk menunjukkan yang mana yang bernama Sasori Akasuna itu," kata Ino.

Akhirnya Ino pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasori. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa menatapnya dari balik kaca pintu restoran. Karena tidak ingin dianggap seorang pengemis, Sai pun beranjak meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Sementara itu Ino sudah menghampiri Sasori dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang Akasuna-san, kenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka," salam Ino pada Sasori seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Sasori pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Ino dan mengecupnya. Ino tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan yang mengesankan seperti itu. Kemudian Sasori mempersilakan Ino duduk.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Yamanaka-san, panggil saja aku Sasori," kata Sasori

"Bagaimana kalau Sasori-kun, bolehkah?" tanya Ino dengan nada sok imut.

"Tentu saja Yamanaka-san," jawab Sasori.

"Oh, dan panggil saja aku Ino, Sasori-kun," kata Ino.

"Baiklah Ino-chan," sahut Sasori.

Ino pun tersenyum, pipinya bersemu karena ternyata Sasori memperlakukannya dengan sopan. Ino merasa kali ini dia akan berhasil mendapat kekasih. Kemudian mereka pun mulai memesan makanan dan tak lama kemudian makanan lezat terhidang di meja.

"Ternyata benar kata Pain, kau memang seperti Barbie," kata Sasori di sela-sela kegiatannya memotong steak.

Ino yang mendengar itu langsung salah tingkah. Dia langsung menyeruput orang juice nya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bertenu seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan boneka Barbie," tambah Sasori membuat Ino semakin tersipu malu.

"Ahhh,, kau bisa saja Sasori-kun," kata Ino sambil bersemu merah.

"Sungguh. Aku benar-benar senang waktu mendengar ada boneka Barbie yang hidup sepertimu," kata Sasori sungguh-sungguh.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan memakan steak nya.

"Oh iya, setelah ini ikutlah denganku ke pavilium hotel. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ajak Sasori.

"Waaahhh,, apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Koleksiku," jawab Sasori.

Ino pun jadi penasaran. Dia menebak-nebak apa itu koleksi Sasori. Apakah benda-benda antik, lukisan, atau apa? Dia benar-benar ingin tahu. 

* * *

Setelah makan siang yang berjalan amat sangat lancar itu, Ino dan Sasori menuju pavilum hotel yang ada di lantai paling atas restoran. Sasori menjadikannya tempat tinggal agar dia lebih dekat dan lebih mudah dalam mengontrol restoran dan hotelnya. Saat memasuki ruangan pavilium, Ino merasa tempat itu tidaklah seperti holtel melainkan lebih mirip penthouse yang mewah. Sasori mengajak Ino berkeliling ruangan. Ino benar-benar merasa mantap dengan Sasori. Selain dia tampan, mapan, dan elit, dia juga sangat sopan dan sangat mengerti cara menyenangkan wanita.

Sasori pun mengajak Ino masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Awalnya Ino fikir itu adalah kamar tidur. Karena sejak Sasori mengajaknya berkeliling pavilium, dia belum menunjukkan kamarnya. Namun saat masuk ruangan itu, ternyata ruangan tersebut sangat jauh berbeda dari kamar tidur yang biasanya. Di sana berjejer lemari-lemari kaca antik yang di dalamnya berderet boneka-boneka Barbie.

"Sasori-kun, milik siapa semua boneka Barbie ini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Inilah koleksi berhargaku itu Ino-chan," jawab Sasori.

"Oh, jadi kau suka sekali boneka Barbie ya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, benar. Aku sudah mengoleksinya sejak 30 tahun lalu," jawabnya.

"30 tahun?" ulang Ino karena merasa ada yang janggal.

"Ya, sejak aku berumur 10 tahun aku sudah mengoleksi boneka Barbie. Tapi keinginanku adalah memiliki boneka Barbie yang hidup," jelas Sasori.

Ino semakin merasa janggal. Kalau memang dia sudah mengoleksi boneka selama 30 tahun dan itu dimulai sejak dia berusia 10 tahun, berarti usia Sasori sudah 40 tahun. Tapi kenapa wajahnya seperti seorang remaja?

"Tunngu Sasori-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu sebenarnya berapa usiamu?" tanya Ino meskipun dia sudah bisa menebak.

"Sekitar 40 tahun," jawab Sasori.

'Benar kan tebakanku', kata Ino dalam hati.

"atau lebih," tambahnya.

Dan Ino semakin tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat muda. Ino jadi merasa merinding. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang usianya setua itu bisa terlihat seperti remaja bahkan seperti bayi? Apa hanya karena memang wajahnya yang babyface atau ada hal lainnya? Ino terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A..a..ano, tapi…wajahmu…tidak menunjukkan usia…mu," kata Ino ragu-ragu karena takut menyinggung.

"Hahaha.. kau pasti memang awet muda ya.. " tambahnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Tidak juga," respon Sasori.

"Ehhh?" seru Ino terkejut. "maksudmu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku tidak awet muda. Aku kan sudah bilang, keinginanku adalah melihat boneka Barbie yang hidup. Karena itulah aku melakukan operasi plastik agar wajahku bisa terlihat seperti Barbie. Tapi hasilnya aku hanya terlihat seperti bayi dibandingkan Barbie," jelas Sasori.

'Operasi plastik?' katanya dalam hati. Dia saja yang seorang model tidak pernah berfikiran untuk operasi plastik. Tapi pria ini dia bahkan melakukan operasi hanya untuk merubah wajahnya menjadi seperti boneka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pria ini? Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir.

"Tapi sekarang aku senang karena akhirnya aku menemukan boneka Barbie cantik seperti dirimu," kata Sasori lagi sambil kini menatap wajah Ino penuh kekaguman.

Entah kenapa Ino merasa pembicaraan ini jadi mulai tidak wajar dan terkesan menakutkan. Bulu kuduknya semakin merinding. Apalagi melihat semua boneka Barbie yang berjejer di lemari tersebut, Ino merasa seolah mereka menertawakan Ino.

Awalnya Ino memang sempat terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasori sangat menyukai boneka terlebih boneka Barbie. Memang tidak wajar bagi seorang pria dewasa menyukai boneka. Bahkan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil saja terkadang enggan bila diminta bermain boneka. Bagi mereka boneka itu hanya mainan perempuan. Tapi Ino memaklumi karena setiap orang berhak kan memiliki hobi dan kesukaan. Dan baginya itu wajar saja sampai kemudian….

"Ino-chan, bisakah kau masuk ke dalam lemari kaca ini?" pinta Sasori.

Ino yang mendengar permintaan Sasori tersebut merasa tidak dapat mempercayai telinganya. Apakah tadi Sasori memintanya masuk ke dalam lemari?

"A..ano Sasori-kun, apa maksudmu aku masuk ke dalam lemari?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah menyiapkan lemari khusus ini untukmu," jawab Sasori tersenyum.

"A…apa maksudmu menyiapkan lemari itu untukku?"

"Kau akan menjadi koleksi Barbie ku yang baru, yang paling istimewa," jawabnya.

"Lihat ini, aku menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian yang lucu-lucu untukmu," kata Sasori menambahkan sambil menunjukkan banyak pakaian barbie di dalam lemari.

Sekarang Ino berfikir bahwa ini sudahlah di luar kewajaran. Apakah maksudnya Ino harus menjadi boneka pajangan? Hei,,,dia itu manusia kan? Kenapa Sasori memperlakukannya seperti boneka.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Ino bergetar menampilkan nama seseorang yang saat itu memang ada di fikiran Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino pun langsung mengangkatnya.

 _"_ _Ino, kau di mana?"_ tanya si penelpon dengan nada panik.

"Sai, aku…." Ino ingin menjawab namun si penelpon yang ternyata Sai lebih dulu memotong kata-katanya.

 _"_ _Ino, aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang Sasori. Dia tidak berbeda jauh dari Hidan. Dia seorang maniak. Mangkanya dia tidak juga memiliki kekasih karena dia selalu memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti boneka Barbie,"_ jelas Sai.

Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Sai dari telepon semakin menegang dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _"_ _Halo Ino, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau di mana sekarang?"_ tanya Sai lagi.

"Sai, aku…" suara Ino tercekat. Dia pun menarik nafas berusaha tenang. "Aku ada di pavilium hotel di lantai teratas restoran. Tolong Sai, jemput aku," lanjut Ino sambil menahan isak.

Sai tidak menjawab lagi dan malah menutup ponselnya. Sementara Ino kebingungan harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Sasori setelah tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar maniak. Ino pun memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Sasori setelah tadi sempat membelakanginya.

"Hmmm, Sasori-kun, begini, aku tidak bisa masuk ke lemari itu," kata Ino.

Sasori menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi koleksiku?" tanyanya.

"Sasori-kun, aku ini manusia. Aku bukan Barbie," jawab Ino takut-takut.

"Jangan bercanda Ino-chan, kau itu adalah Barbie. Kau mendatangiku, itu artinya kau bersedia menjadi koleksiku," teriak Sasori.

Ino terkejut mendengar teriakan Sasori. Ino langsung berjalan mundur, perlahan-lahan dia terus mundur sampai akhirnya dia mencapai pintu ruangan, dia langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Hei Ino-chan, kau mau lari ke mana?" teriak Sasori sambil berusaha mengejar Ino.

Ino tidak mendengarkan teriakan Sasori dan dia pun membuka pintu depan.

"Ino!" teriak Sai yang berlari menuju ke arah Ino.

"Saaaaiii…!" teriak Ino yang juga berlari ke arah Sai.

Setelahnya yang terjadi adalah keduanya berpelukan erat.

"Hoi, siapa kau?! Beraninya kau memeluk Barbie ku!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Ino yang ternyata Sasori.

Ino dan Sai pun melihat ke arah Sasori. Ino langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sai.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Akasuna-san, aku hanya ingin meminta milikku kembali," kata Sai yang bukan hanya mengejtukan Sasori tapi juga Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori

"Ino adalah mantan kekasihku, dan aku ingin mengajaknya kembali padaku," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu, mantan kekasih? Ta..tapi, Ino-chan, kau tidak mau kembali padanya kan? Kau mau menjadi Barbie ku kan? Aku berjanji akan membuatkan kau rumah Barbie yang bagus. Ya? Ya?" pinta Sasori dengan wajah yang amat memohon.

"Ti..tidak, tidak, AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Ino histeris.

Dan setelahnya Sasori hanya berdiri mematung seakan shock saat boneka Barbie kesukaannya direbut orang lain. Sementara Sai, dia langsung menggandeng tangan Ino dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Apa-apaan itu kau mengaku-aku mantan kekasihku segala?" kata Ino sambil memberengut.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di tepi sungai sambil meminum cola.

"Gomen, aku kan hanya berusaha membantumu lepas dari Sasori," kata Sai sambil meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

Ino yang merasa Sai benar, tidak dapat menjawab kata-kata Sai lagi. Dia hanya diam dan kembali meminum colanya.

"Haaaaahhh,,, kenapa sih nasibku seperti ini? Hidan maniak hal mistik, Deidara maniak bom, dan sekarang Sasori maniak boneka Barbie. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Tak adakah pria normal yang mau jadi kekasihku?" teriak Ino sambil menangisi nasibnya.

Sementara Sai, mendengar teriakan Ino itu, dia hanya dapat bergumam dalam hati 'di sini Ino, lihat aku di sini. Aku normal dan aku menginginkanmu.' Namun tentu saja Ino tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, aku menyerah mencari pria mapan yang elit. Aku akan terima pria seperti apapun asalkan dia mencintaiku dengan tulus," tambahnya.

Sai terkesiap. Dia hampir saja menumpahkan colanya karena mendengar penuturan Ino itu. 'Bolehkah aku berharap?' begitulah fikirnya. Tapi tidak, kali ini Sai tidak ingin berharap. Dia akan mencobanya. Mencoba mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Hmmm, Ino-chan. Besok aku libur kerja. Maukah kau datang untuk makan malam di apartemenku?" pinta Sai.

"Makan malam? Memang ada acara apa?" tanya Ino.

Sai mencoba memikirkan alasan tetapi tak ada satupun alasan tepat yang melintas.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menraktirmu saja," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Besok pukul tujuh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, pukul tujuh," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu cahaya jingga mentari senja menjadi latar belakang Sai. Ino yang melihatnya entah mengapa merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Rasanya entah sejak kapan, di saat seperti apa pun, wajah pria itulah yang selalu terlintas di fikirannya. Sama seperti saat tadi dia bersama Sasori, entah kenapa di saat sulit seperti tadi, Sailah orang pertama yang Ino harapkan hadir untuk menyelamatkannya.

To be continued...

* * *

Yeeeeeee! akhirnya nawa masih sanggup lanjut sampe chapter 4. Ini semua berkat dukungan teman-teman sekalian. Arigatou...

Oh iya, mungkin anggota akatsuki yang bakal hadir di fic ini cukup segitu aja ya... Soalnya yang punya tampang dan punya potensi ngelakuin hal aneh-aneh yang ada difikiran nawa, ya cuma mereka-mereka. Tadinya mau menghadirkan Itachi-nii juga.. tapi ga rela kalo Itachi berubah jadi konyol.. hehehe..

Kalo Kisame, Zetsu hitam, Tobi, dan Kakuzu, kesannya malah tambah aneh. Hahaha..

Eits, tapi Kakuzu pernah muncul lho sebelumnya. Ada yang tahu di chapter mana Kakuzu secara tersirat muncul?

Chapter depan aku niatnya mau lebih fokus ke hubungan Sai Ino. dan kemungkinan menuju ending. karena aku baru latihan nulis fic, jadi aku ga mau bikin terlalu banyak chapter.

Terima kasih ya untuk yang sudah memberikan review chapter sebelumnya. :-)

Blonde8-new : iya, terima kasih udah fave dan terima kasih semangatnya.

Hanami : Terima kasih Hanami atas review nya yang bikin tambah semangat. Tapi maaf, ga bisa menghadirkan Itachi-nii di fic ini. Seperti alasanku yang ada di atas, karena ini fic romance - humor, aku pengen bikin tokoh-tokoh yang dipasangin ke Ino tuh yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kalo Itachi harus jadi aneh, aku ga rela. hahaha.. Tapi ga apa2, nanti kapan-kapan nawa pasti bikin fic yang ada Itachi nya. soalnya nawa juga suka.

itakun : Terima kasih atas semangat dan pujiannya. hehehe... Oh ya, untuk pertanyaan itakun, kayanya cuma segini aja anggota akatsukinya. chapter depan nawa pengen fokus sama sai ino nya. Dan karena pairingnya Sai x Ino, jadi pada akhirnya mereka bersama.

Uchiha Satoru : Hehehe... gomen ne Toru-kun. Iya iiih aku juga gemes sama Sai.

Ok, sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Do you mind to read and review this chapter?

I hope no... :-)


	5. Chapter 5 Musim Panas yang Dingin

Chapter 5 : Musim Panas yang Dingin

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mak Comblang Amatir by nawanawachan

Pairing : Sai x Ino

Rate : M (bahasa, situasi, dan setting)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota, tepatnya di sebuah kamar apartemen yang sangat sederhana, tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang sedang sibuk memasak beberapa menu makanan di dapur. Sai, pemuda itu, begitu bersemangat menyiapkan makan malamnya yang biasa sering ia lewatkan meski di hari libur kerjanya. Tentu saja dia bersemangat bila mengingat nanti malam dia akan makan malam bersama seseorang yang baginya sangatlah istimewa. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya sebuah rencana yang akan dia lakukan setelah makan malam nanti yaitu, mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang model terkenal, Ino Yamanaka. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu malam datang.

Tetapi bila dia mengingat lagi, apakah tidak apa-apa mengungkapkan isi hati kepada seorang gadis di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia membawa gadis itu ke tempat romantis? Paling tidak mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang menampilkan view indah seperti taman yang sudah dihiasi lampu-lampu, atau kolam yang ditengahnya mengapung lilin-lilin yang membentuk hati. Bukannya malah mengajaknya makan malam di apartemen kumuh seperti ini. Bahkan apartemen tersebut tidak bisa dibandingkan sedikitpun dengan apartemen milik Ino. Lihat saja ruangannya yang amat sangat sederhana itu, hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruang tamu, sebuah kamar tidur, kamar mandi, serta dapur yang juga dijadikan ruang makan. Sai jadi merasa ciut, tapi dia sudah tidak ingin mundur lagi. Dia tahu, mungkin baru ini saja yang dapat dia berikan pada Ino. Tapi sungguh, dia tulus memberikannya.

Sekarang ini Sai sedang membuat makanan penutup yaitu Crème Brulee – makanan penutup khas Perancis yang terbuat dari campuran vanilla, susu, dan buah-buahan. Sebelumnya pun Sai sudah menyiapkan beberapa masakan Perancis lainnya seperti Soupe a I'oignon, – sup bawang yang dibuat dengan merebus kuah kaldu sapi yang kental dan dicampur potongan bawang putih serta disajikan dengan siuran daging ayam dan parutan keju – Coq au Vin, – kaki ayam yang dimasak bersama anggur merah dalam waktu cukup lama – dan Beef Bourguignon – daging sapi yang juga dimasak dengan anggur merah dalam waktu yang cukup lama dipadu dengan saus khas Perancis. Untuk minumannya pun Sai sudah menyiapkan wine istimewa. Mengapa Sai membuat masakan Perancis? Itu semua karena dia pernah membaca di majalah bahwa Ino sangat menyukai masakan Perancis terutama masakan-masakan yang sudah dibuatnya itu. Sai benar-benar ingin menyenangkan Ino meski hanya dengan memberikan hal yang sederhana.

Kelihaian Sai dalam memasak sudah tidak dapat diragukan karena dia sudah setingkat koki restoran ternama. Bukan melebih-lebihkan, tetapi memang Sai sangat suka memasak. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia hidup sebatang kara, Sai memang harus bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhannya sendiri salah satunya memasak makanan. Dan sejak itulah dia suka sekali mencoba-coba berbagai resep masakan yang biasa dia dapat dari buku dan majalah. Sebelum bekerja sebagai bartender di Akatsuki club pun, Sai pernah bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe dan kedai makanan. Dari sanalah dia mulai banyak mempraktekan masakan-masaknnya yang ternyata banyak diminati pelanggan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, Sai jadi mengingat pembicaraannya dengan bosnya, Pain, lusa lalu, hari yang sama saat Ino bertemu Pain di klub. Saat klub tutup, Sai menemui Pain di kantornya. Awalnya Pain memang meminta Sai menghadapnya karena ada masalah yang perlu dibahas dengan Sai. Tentu saja masalah itu berhubungan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Seperti yang Pain katakana pada Ino sebelumnya bahwa pelanggan klub berkurang sejak Ino sering mengusir mereka dari bar. Dan ternyata, salah satu pelanggan itu mengenal Pain dan mengeluhkan hal tersebut. Saat itu juga Pain menceramahi Sai tentang tugas seorang bartender, salah satunya yaitu menyenangkan pelanggan. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Sai diterima di Akatsuki club pun, Pain sudah pernah memperingatkannya bahwa sebagai bartender Sai haruslah ramah meski seperti apapun perlakuan pelanggan padanya. Itulah yang membuat Sai selalu tersenyum manis pada semua pelanggannya. Dan Pain pun meminta Sai untuk kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi Sai merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi.

Di hari itu juga Sai mengajukan pengunduran dirinya yang memang sudah ia rencanakan sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Hal tersebut dikarenakan Sai ditawari pekerjaan di restoran ternama milik Tsunade Senju sang ahli anggur. Tsunade mengelola restoran milik kakeknya yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun itu dan dia menawari Sai untuk bekerja sebagai asisten salah seorang _Sommelier_ di restoran tersebut yang juga bekas anak didiknya, Shizune. Tsunade menawari pekerjaan tersebut pada Sai karena dia melihat kemampuan Sai yang berkembang begitu pesat dari sejak mengikuti kursus _enology_. Tsunade juga menginginkan Sai menjadi asisten Shizune untuk membantu Sai mengembangkan bakatnya itu. Dan Sai berniat akan menerimanya karena baginya itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memulai karirnya sebagai _Sommelier_. Besok adalah hari terakhir Sai bekerja di Akatsuki club. Dia juga berniat menceritakan hal tersebut pada Ino saat makan malam. Dia khawatir Ino akan mencarinya di Akatsuki club terus bila tidak diberi tahu.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh saat Sai selesai mandi dan bersiap. Sai tidak ingin terlalu formal dan kaku sehingga dia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu kesukaannya dan celana jeans hitam. Semua menu sudah tersajikan di meja makan. Apartemennya pun sudah ia rapihkan sedemikian rupa meski biasanya pun tempat itu tidak pernah berantakan seperti layaknya tempat tinggal laki-laki pada umumnya. Kenyataannya memang Sai sangat menyukai kerapihan dan kebersihan.

Segalanya sudah sempurna baginya dan hanya tinggal menanti kedatangan Ino. Sai sudah duduk di ruang tamunya dan siap menyambut sang gadis yang dinantinya itu. Namun saat waktu sudah melewati waktu janjian mereka, Ino tidak juga datang. Tetapi Sai fikir mungkin Ino sibuk pemotretan sehingga dia telat datang. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian Sai menerima telpon dari Ino. Tanpa menunggu lama dia pun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi moshi Ino," sapa Sai.

" _Hallo Sai, apa kau sudah menungguku?_ " tanya Ino.

"Hmmm, ya… begitulah.." jawab Sai ragu.

 _"_ _Maaf ya Sai, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Hari ini aku ada pemotretan sampai malam_ ," kata Ino dengan nada bersalah yang cukup jelas.

Sai yang mendengar penuturan Ino itu pun hanya dapat menelan kekecewaan. Tapi dia tidak bisa marah ataupun memaksa Ino karena dia tahu bagi Ino dunia modelnya adalah hal yang penting. Sai tidak ingin menjadi egois. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat Ino jadi merasa tidak enak padanya. Akhirnya dia pun mencoba menutupi kekecewaannya dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah tidak apa-apa Ino. Lagipula sebenarnya aku juga sedang menunggu temanku yang lain. Hari ini memang aku berniat mengundang semua teman-temanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," jelas Sai.

" _Souka, baiklah mungkin lain waktu kau bisa menraktirku Sai. Mungkin makan malam khusus kita berdua_ ," ucap Ino.

Dan kata-kata itu membuat Sai tertawa miris karena kenyataannya makan malam yang dia siapkan memang khusus untuk mereka berdua. Dari seberang telpon, Sai dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Ino. Sepertinya Ino memang benar-benar sibuk.

" _Baiklah Sai, sampai nanti ya. Aku sudah dipanggil fotografer ku_ ," kata Ino dari seberang telpon.

Sai belum sempat menjawab karena Ino sudah memutus panggilan tersebut. Sai pun langsung kehilangan semangat apinya yang dia tunjukkan sejak tadi. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaahhh, jadi memang belum saatnya…" gumamnya.

Dia pun kembali memikirkan niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino. Entah kapan lagi keberaniannya akan muncul setelah ditunda seperti ini. Mungkin juga keberanian itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Tetapi mengingat kata-kata Ino di telpon tadi, tentang dia yang mengharapkan makan malam khusus berdua itu, Sai berfikir lagi, mungkin saja baginya masih ada setitik harapan. Dengan begitu Sai pun memupuk kembali hatinya untuk mencoba mencari waktu lain lagi untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Saat Sai sudah menyamankan dirinya di sofa, tiba-tiba suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sai pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa gerangan yang datang ke apartemennya itu. Kalau Ino, sepertinya tidak mungkin kan, karena baru beberapa saat lalu dia menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang. Apa mungkin itu teman-temannya yang lain seperti Yamato dan lainnya, seakan Kami-sama mengabulkan do'a nya yang terselip dalam kebohongan yang dia sampaikan pada Ino tadi? Tapi Sai rasa pun bukan, karena teman-temannya pasti akan menelpon terlebih dahulu bila ingin berkunjung. Akhirnya karena penasaran dan juga karena sang tamu tersebut terdengar tidak sabar dari caranya memencet bel, Sai pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat Sai membuka pintu, sudah berdirilah di sana seorang wanita cantik yang semampai berambut merah panjang. Tidak lupa pakaiannya yang super minim itu membalut tubuh seksinya.

"Sara-san?"

Sai pun membelalakan matanya terkejut saat melihat wanita yang diketahui bernama Sara itu. Namun kemudian dia dapat kembali mengendalikan dirinya dan tersenyum. Ya, Sai memang mengenal wanita itu. Dia adalah salah satu pelanggannya yang dulu juga sering menggoda Sai di meja bar.

"Hallo Sai-kun, kau masih mengingatku?" sapanya.

"Tentu saja Sara-san. Meskipun sudah lama kita tidak bertemu tapi saya masih bisa mengenali Anda," jawab Sai ramah tidak lupa dengan menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

Kalau Sai boleh menebak, menurutnya pelanggan yang melaporkannya kepada Pain itu pastilah wanita ini. Karena yang dia tahu Sara adalah sahabat Konan – kekasih Pain. Mungkin keberadaannya di depan apartemennya ini pun karena ulah sang boss juga. Pastilah Sara menanyakan alamat Sai pada Pain. Dan itu semakin membuat Sai khawatir, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan wanita ini.

"Boleh aku masuk, Sai-kun?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm, ya, silahkan," jawab Sai masih dengan wajah tersenyum meski di dalam hatinya ada keraguan.

Sara pun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sai. Dia sempat mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri dengan nyaman di sofa meski sang tuan rumah belum mepersilahkan.

"Anda ingin minum apa Sara-san?" tawar Sai ramah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, duduklah di sini Sai-kun," jawab Sara seraya menepuk-nepuk sofa meminta Sai untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehhh?" respon Sai antara bingung dan terkejut.

* * *

"Sudahlah Ino, kita akhiri saja pemotretan hari ini. Kau terlihat sudah tidak fokus," kata sang fotografer dengan suara keras.

Ino yang tadi masih mempertahankan posenya tiba-tiba terkejut karena teriakan sang fotografer.

"Ehh, tidak kok, aku masih fokus," kilah Ino.

"Huh, merepotkan. Aku ini fotografer, aku sudah biasa melihat banyak ekspresi modelku. Sedemikian hebatnya model berekspresi, mataku tetap tidak bisa ditipu. Aku bisa tahu mana yang fokus mana yang tidak," kata sang fotografer lagi dengan wajah kesal.

Harus Ino akui memang fikirannya sedang terganggu oleh bayangan wajah seseorang. Entah kenapa setelah dia menelpon Sai untuk membatalkan makan malam, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya dia mengakhiri sesi pemotretan itu dan berlari ke apartemen Sai. Tapi dia yang ingin bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaan malah berakhir jadi kena marah karena tidak fokus.

"Aku heran, dulu saat Naruto yang menjadi fotografermu kau bisa bekerja sampai tengah malam dan kau tetap fokus. Apa karena aku yang menjadi fotografermu sekarang, dan kau jadi tidak bersemangat?" tanya sang fotografer sambil mengerutkan dahi seolah-olah berfikir keras.

"Bukan begitu, ini tidak ada hubungannya siapa yang menjadi fotograferku, Shikamaru. Aku cukup senang karena sekarang aku bisa bekerja denganmu. Kau itu sangat profesional," jawab Ino pada Shikamaru – sang fotografer – dari balik ruang ganti di mana Ino sedang mengganti lingerie yang dia gunakan untuk pemotretan produk baru dengan pakaiannya yang biasa.

Shikamaru yang duduk di dekat ruang ganti hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya seakan dia mengerti maksud profesional yang dikatakan Ino.

"Yah, kalo memang masalahmu itu bukanlah yang ada di pekerjaan, mungkin itu adalah masalahmu dengan seseorang di luar sana. Aku harap kau bisa segera menyelesaikannya Ino. Jangan sampai lagi-lagi masalahmu mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu," kata Shikamaru lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Ino yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress berwarna jingga yang ketat keluar dari kamar ganti. Shikamaru langsung menatap Ino yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, tenang saja. Ini bukan masalah rumit seperti sebelumnya kok," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya," ujarnya lagi sambil mengambil tas tangannya dan kemudian melangkah keluar studio.

Ino sudah berniat akan menuju apartemen Sai. Meski sudah terlambat tetapi dia akan tetap datang. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang salah saat dia mengatakan tidak bisa datang. Sebelumnya tidak pernah dia merasa sebersalah itu bahkan saat dulu dia sering kali membatalkan janjinya dengan Naruto yang akhirnya membuat pria itu jadi berselingkuh. Tapi kali ini berbeda, entah mungkin karena kebaikan hati Sai selama ini yang membuatnya tidak tega mengecewakan pemuda itu atau karena memang ada alasan lainnya. Ino juga masih belum mengerti.

Setelah lima belas menit dengan menggunakan taksi, Ino pun sampai di depan gedung apartemen pemuda itu. Tanpa dia sadari kakinya tiba-tiba terasa ringan dan membuatnya ingin berlari. Ada perasaan bergejolak di hatinya yang membuat bibirnya jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ino terus menaiki tangga untuk menuju apartemen Sai di lantai 4. Entah kenapa seperti ada rasa rindu yang membuat dia tidak sabar untuk sampai di sana. Hingga akhirnya dia melihatnya, pintu apartemen Sai yang berwarna hijau. Ino semakin tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan karena merasa tak sabar untuk menatap wajah seseorang yang ada di balik pintu itu pun membuat Ino langsung membuka pintu tersebut tanpa bersusah payah membunyikan bel.

Akhirnya saat pintu berwarna hijau itu terbuka, di sana, Ino melihatnya, wajah pria yang dia harapkan langsung dapat dia lihat setelah membuka pintu. Yah, wajah itu. Namun senyuman Ino memudar kala bola mata hitam pekat layaknya batu obsidian itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Begitu pula dengan manik aquamarine milik Ino yang terbelalak tak percaya. Orang yang membuatnya terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat itu, kini sedang dipeluk mesra oleh seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Sepasang insan itu sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tamu dengan sang wanita yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang pria.

"Ino," pekik Sai dengan nada terkejut.

Wanita berambut merah yang tadi sedang nyaman memeluk Sai, saat mendengar pekikan tersebut, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangan Sai. Sedangkan Ino yang masih menampilkan wajah shock nya, saat ditatap oleh keduanya, dia pun langsung tersenyum kikuk seraya berkata.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah," katanya.

"I..ino ini…." ucapan Sai tidak terselesaikan karena setelahnya Ino berkata.

"Maaf, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kata Ino sambil membungkukkan diri seraya meminta maaf.

Setelahnya Ino pun berlari meninggalkan apartemen Sai. Kali ini kakinya pun terasa ringan lagi. Dia merasa ingin berlari dan terus berlari. Namun bila sebelumnya dia berlari dengan diliputi rasa bahagia yang aneh, kali ini dia berlari dengan diliputi rasa yang lebih aneh. Seperti ada kekesalan, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa yang bahkan tidak dia rasakan saat mengetahui Naruto berselingkuh dan meninggalkannya.

Ino masih terus berlari sampai di persimpangan jalan yang ramai. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya merasa lemas dan dia pun jatuh terduduk.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya sakit seperti ini?" gumamnya sambil tangannya mengepal erat seakan dengan begitu dia dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Saat Ino sedang berusaha berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegangi kedua bahunya dan membantunya berdiri. Ino yang terkejut langsung menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Dan yang terlihat olehnya adalah wajah seorang pria yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Larimu sangat cepat Ino, aku hampir tak dapat mengejarmu," kata pria itu.

Ino yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa orang itu adalah Sai langung berusaha mengambil jarak darinya sambil kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejarku," jawab Ino ketus.

Sai yang berdiri di hadapan Ino kini memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang berwarna hitam, memiringkan kepalanya sambil kemudian kembali menampakkan senyum lembutnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan, Ino," jawab Sai.

Ino pun langsung menatap wajah yang penuh senyum itu dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau pasti menganggapku melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Sara-san kan?" tanya Sai balik.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku bahkan tidak memikirkan apapun tentangmu. Lagi pula kalau kau memang ada apa-apa dengan wanita itu, apa peduliku?" jawab Ino yang membuat Sai berhenti tersenyum.

Sebelumnya, saat melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan apartemennya, ada perasaan takut dan cemas dalam hati Sai. Dia takut bila Ino tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dan kemudian marah padanya. Tapi di satu sisi hatinya juga merasa senang karena dia berharap Ino merasakan cemburu dan menyadari perasaannya. Namun sekarang kedua perasaan itu lenyap yang tersisa hanya kekecewaan saat mendengar penuturan Ino. Benar saja, bagi Ino Sai memang bukan siapa-siapa. Mana mungkin seorang Ino Yamanaka akan mencemburui seorang bartender yang hidup pas-pasan seperti dia.

"Baiklah tidak masalah. Lalu kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau akhirnya datang setelah mengatakan tidak akan datang?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku memang tak usah datang. Saat kau mengatakan mengundang semua temanmu, ku fikir aku bisa ikut bergabung. Tapi ternyata teman yang kau maksud itu adalah seorang wanita. Kalau tahu kau sedang berduaan dengannya, kan seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang dan membuat diriku jadi seperti orang bodoh," jelas Ino panjang lebar dan masih dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mengundang siapa pun kecuali dirimu?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku memang menyiapkan makan malam khusus untuk kita berdua. Bahkan aku sudah memasakan beberapa menu favorit mu, Ino," kata Sai menjawab kebingungan Ino sambil menunjukkan foto makanan yang dibuatnya yang ada di ponselnya.

Ino berkali-kali memindahkan atensinya dari gambar di ponsel kemudian ke Sai lalu ke ponsel lagi dan kemudian ke Sai lagi, berharap menemukan sebuah kebohongan di sana agar Ino dapat menertawakan Sai seperti biasa. Tapi yang dia dapat dari bola mata hitam bak malam itu hanyalah sebuah kesungguhan yang dalam. Ino sampai tak dapat bernafas saat ditatap dengan sorot mata tegas itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya dari Sai. Selama ini yang dilihatnya hanyalah pancaran polos atau menggoda.

"Kenapa kau sampai bersusah payah menyiapkan itu semua?" tanya Ino dengan terselip nada bersalah di dalamnya.

Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino pun malah kembali menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Karena hanya itu yang bisa ku beri untukmu, Ino," jawabnya.

"Ehh?" lagi-lagi Ino dibuatnya bingung.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, di sini juga bukan tempat yang tepat, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi," jawab Sai yang semakin membuat Ino bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sai menyiapkan hatinya. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya meraih pundak Ino. Dia menundukkan kepalanya seraya menarik nafas dalam sebelum berkata,

"Ino, aku mencintaimu,"

'Whuuuusssss!'

Angin musim panas berhembus cepat membawa kesejukan bagi para pejalan yang melalui tempat tersebut. Namun tidak bagi Ino. Angin itu seakan membawa kabar yang membuat tubunya beku seperti diterpa badai salju. Dia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang Sai ucapkan.

"Sai, kau…"

"Iya Ino, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu saat kau dan mantan kekasihmu itu sering datang ke Akatsuki club, aku memang sudah mengagumimu itulah mengapa aku menyimpan banyak majalahmu. Tapi saat kita bertemu dan mulai dekat, perasaan kagum itu pun berubah menjadi cinta. Maaf kalau kau berfikir aku lancang, tapi aku berharap kau mau jadi kekasihku, Ino," tutur Sai panjang dengan terus menatap mata Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar penuturan Sai entah kenapa lidah Ino menjadi kelu. Ingin rasanya dia menjawab perkataan Sai dengan kesungguhan pula, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah jawaban pasti melainkan tawa lepas.

"Hahahaha… kau ini bercanda saja sih Sai. Hahaha…" kata Ino sambil tertawa lepas.

"Ino, aku tidak …."

"Kalaupun kau tidak bercanda, kau seharusnya tahu pria seperti apa yang aku harapkan jadi kekasihku, Sai," kata Ino lagi sambil menatap Sai dengan serius.

Sai terpaku menatap wajah Ino. Entah karena angin atau apa yang membuatnya merasa dingin dan dia pun merapatkan jaketnya. Sai mengerti apa yang dimaksud perkataan Ino itu. Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi di awal pertemuan mereka saat Ino menyebutkan kriteria kekasih yang dia inginkan. Tapi, tak adakah kesempatan untuk pria sepertinya menjadi kekasih Ino Yamanaka? Apakah inilah jawaban dari semua harapannya? Dia harus menerimanya seperti layaknya laki-laki dewasa atau bersikap egois seperti remaja labil? Tentu saja Sai tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu, wanita yang sudah merajai hatinya.

"Lagipula, kau itu kan lebih muda dariku. Usiamu saja baru Sembilan bela..." ucapan Ino kembali terputus oleh sahutan Sai.

"Dua puluh," sahutnya.

"Ehhh?"

"Malam nanti usiaku 20 tahun," jawab Sai yang kini sudah kembali menampakkan senyumannya.

Ino yang kembali melihat senyuman Sai sempat terpaku sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Waahh, kalau begitu _otanjoobi omedetoo_ , Sai," kata Ino seraya tersenyum.

Sai semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan matanya pun ikut menyipit. Sai berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa di depan Ino meski dia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit dari sayatan di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Ino sedih atau pun terluka karenanya. Biar semua rasa sakit yang ada, dia sajalah yang merasakan. Tidak rela rasanya bila melihat wanita cantik itu ikut tersakiti.

"Baiklah Ino, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku ini memang bodoh. Hehehe…" kata Sai sambil tertawa garing.

Meski Sai berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya namun Ino dapat melihatnya. Suara tawa dan senyuman yang Sai tampakkan malah membuat kekecewaan Sai jadi tampak nyata. Namun Ino tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, apakah dia menolak Sai karena berusaha untuk tidak membohongi perasaannya sendiri atau malah sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba lari dari perasaan yang sebenarnya memang sudah ada.

"Sai …." Ino mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sai membuat perhatian Ino teralihkan dengan melepas jaketnya.

"Ini, kenakan jaketku. Anginnya sangat dingin, nanti kau sakit," kata Sai seraya memakaikan jaketnya pada Ino.

"Baiklah Ino, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku belum merapihkan makan malam kita yang batal," kata Sai lagi sambil beranjak meninggalkan Ino.

"Jaa ne.." tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelahnya Sai berlari menjauh dari Ino. Kini dia hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abunya karena jaketnya sudah ia berikan pada gadis itu. Dan dia merasa udara jadi lebih dingin. Entah apa mungkin angin musim panas itu memang terasa dingin, atau hanya dia yang merasa kedinginan karena perasaan hangat yang selama ini menyelimutinya telah kandas.

Sementara itu, Ino yang melihat Sai berlari menjauh, entah mengapa merasakan perasaan hampa. Dia menyentuh jaket Sai yang tersampir di bahunya dan kemudian mengeratkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Ini musim panas kan? Tapi Sai benar, anginnya terasa dingin," gumamnya.

Ino pun berbalik dan mulai jalan menjauhi tempat itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ditatapnya punggung tegap Sai yang sudah semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa perasaan gelisah seperti saat di studio pemotretan tadi kembali ia rasakan.

'Apakah yang aku lakukan salah?' katanya dalam hati sambil tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari arah Sai berlari.

'Ah sudahlah, besok aku datang ke klub saja untuk minta maaf padanya,' ujarnya lagi.

Ino pun berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan jalan menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di senja hari, Ino sudah berdiri di depan Akatsuki club yang baru saja buka. Seakan sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sai dan melepaskan semua perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Benar saja segalanya berubah hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Sai yang biasa selalu mengiriminya email dan sms dari pagi hingga malam, hari itu bahkan Ino tidak mendapat satu pesan pun dari pria itu. Ino jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Oleh karena itu meski terlalu awal untuk seseorang datang ke klub malam, tetapi Ino tidak peduli. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sai dan mengembalikan semuanya menjadi seperti semula.

Saat Ino memasuki klub, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang datang lebih awal hari itu. Buktinya klub sudah ramai. Ditambah lagi di meja bar, pemandangan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak terlihat entah kenapa hari ini terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa wanita seksi duduk berkerumun di sana sambil sesekali terdengar suara tawa dan godaan dari mulut mereka. Ino merasa tahu apa yang membuat tempat itu terlihat lebih ramai dari sisi-sisi lain klub tersebut. Pastilah di balik kerumunan itu ada seorang bartender penuh pesona yang sedang memainkan aksinya yang membuat para wanita itu sesekali memekik girang. Entah mengapa terdapat perasaan kesal di satu sisi hatinya. Kali ini bukan perasaan kesal seperti dulu saat dia ingin memesan minuman namun tidak bisa karena kepadatan di tempat itu, tetapi perasaan kesal yang lain.

"Heiii! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa lagi-lagi kalian berkumpul di sini? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau keberadaan kalian di sini itu sangat mengganggu," teriak Ino yang mengejutkan semua wanita itu.

Langsung saja semua wanita yang berkerumun itu membelah kerumunan menjadi dua seakan mereka para dayang istana yang memberi jalan untuk Ino menuju singgasana raja dan ratu. Saat kerumunan itu terbelah, Ino pun dapat melihatnya, manik obsidian milik Sai yang terkejut menatapnya. Ino jadi merasakan déjà vu saat pertama kali dia bertemu Sai. Bedanya saat itu Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh senyuman tapi kali ini dia menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar. Sesuatu yang lain yang membuat Ino merasakan déjà vu adalah kehadiran wanita berambut merah itu. Memang sudah lama sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai dan baru hari ini dia mengingat bahwa di hari itu wanita berambut merah itu juga duduk di sana, di atas meja bar, dan hampir mencium bibir Sai. Dan wanita berambut merah itu jugalah yang kemarin memeluk Sai di apartemennya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa seperti dibakar. Ingin rasanya dia berjalan menuju wanita itu dan menamparnya seperti dulu dia pernah menampar wanita bernama Hinata. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, wanita berambut merah yang kalau Ino tidak salah ingat bernama Sara itu, turun dari meja bar dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa masalahmu Yamanaka-san? Apa salahnya kalau kami ingin berkumpul di sini? Jangan fikir karena kau itu terkenal dan kau bisa menggertak kami. Memang sebelumnya kami mendiamkanmu karena kami tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang sepertimu. Tapi setelah difikir-fikir, ternyata kau itu bukan apa-apa," ujar Sara yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Ino sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu aku ini bukan apa-apa, hah?" tanya Ino berang sambil memberikan tatapan menusuk.

"Yahh, maksudnya kau itu tidak lebih dari pengganggu kesenangan orang," jawab Sara sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Wanita lain yang mendengar kata-kata Sara juga ikut terkikik mengejek Ino. Sementara Sai dan para bartender lain hanya melihat saja tanpa ada niatan menengahi.

"Wah, wah, wah, sebenarnya siapa di sini yang pengganggu? Aku atau kalian? Kalian fikir dengan kalian berkerumun di sini itu tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain yang ingin memesan minuman?" kali ini emosi Ino sudah tidak dapat ditahannya.

"Heiii, aku tidak membicarakan apa yang terjadi di sini, Yamanaka-san. Tapi tentang apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku," tutur Sara yang membuat Ino mengerutkan dahi.

Ino tidak paham apa maksudnya 'antara dia dan wanita ini?'

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kau itu selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku. Beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali kau datang dan mengusir kami seperti hari ini, kau telah menggagalkan aku memberikan ciuman pertama untuk Sai-kun. Dan kemarin malam, ku harap kau tidak lupa, kau telah mengusik kemesraan kami," jelas Sara sambil menaikan volum suaranya pertanda dia benar-benar kesal.

Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Sara malah meresponnya dengan tawa mengejek yang membuat semua orang di sana termasuk Sara jadi terlihat bingung.

"Hahaha… jadi kau merasa terganggu karena kehadiranku? Hahaha… baiklah, aku ucapkan maaf. Tapi, tolong camkan ini, apa kau fikir wanita sepertimu pantas memberikan Sai ciuman pertama? Apa wanita sepertimu pantas memeluk mesra Sai seperti kemarin? Asal kau tahu saja ya, tidak mungkin Sai akan jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti dirimu," kini giliran Ino yang menaikan volum suaranya membuat semua orang yang di sana mendengar ucapannya.

"Oh ya? Lalu kau fikir wanita seperti apa yang pantas untuk Sai-kun, hah? Wanita sepertimu? Tch, jangan bercanda. Kau itu tidak pantas untuknya," kata Sara dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Ya, tentu saja hanya akulah yang pantas untuk… Sai," ujar Ino tanpa sadar sehingga dia melemahkan suaranya di kata terakhirnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung mengarahkan atensinya pada pria yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri terpaku di balik meja bar. Tampaklah di mata Ino, wajah yang menatapnya datar namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di wajah itu juga tampak sedikit keterkejutan saat mendengar penuturan Ino tadi. Sementara itu, Sara dan wanita-wanita lain serta para bartender yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran Ino dan Sara, kini berkali-kali memindahkan atensinya dari Ino ke Sai seakan mengharapkan klarifikasi dari pria itu. Tetapi Sai masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, diam dan terus menatap Ino.

Ino yang kini tersadar bahwa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh mulai mengalihkan atensinya dari Sai menuju ke seluruh pengunjung klub yang dengan terang-terangan merekam kejadian tadi. Tentu saja banyak dari mereka yang tidak ingin melewatkan kejadian ini setelah mengetahui bahwa pusat perhatian itu berasal dari model terkenal yang selalu penuh kontroversi seperti dirinya. Sadar bahwa sebentar lagi video itu akan segera ramai di media sosial membuat Ino semakin merutuki dirinya yang selalu saja membuat dia jadi bahan pembicaraan. Belum lagi karena kalimat terakhirnya tadi, sudah dipastikan Ino akan kembali dikejar-kejar media masa.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadikan dirinya bahan perbincangan pengunjung bar, untuk terakhir kalinya Ino menatap ke arah Sai yang masih saja berdiri terpaku dan kemudian langsung beranjak meninggalkan klub. Ino berlari ke luar klub tanpa memperdulikan gunjingan para pengunjung.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," rutuk Ino sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "apa sih yang kau fikirkan Inoooo! Kenapa sih kau selalu membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh. Semua orang pasti akan mulai menggosipka bahwa kau bertengkar dengan wanita gila hanya untuk memperebutkan seorang bartender," katanya lagi sambil menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit senja yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau bartendernya setampan aku,"

"Hah!" pekik Ino terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar langsung di telinganya.

Tubuh Ino menegang saat menyadari seseorang berbisik seperti tadi di telinganya. Jantungnya pun ikut berdebar keras saat dia merasa mengenal suara itu. Suara yang tak henti terngiang di telinganya sepanjang malam dan mengucapkan satu kalimat sama yaitu 'aku mencintaimu'. Ino pun membalikan tubuhnya dan tampaklah Sai yang berdiri sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi hangat seperti inilah yang sejak tadi Ino harapkan tampil di wajah Sai. Bukan ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan datar. Entah mengapa mengingat ekspresi Sai yang tadi membuat hati Ino terasa amat sakit.

"Ke…kenapa kau ada di sini Sai?" tanya Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak dapat dilihat Sai. Sungguh Ino masih malu karena kejadian tadi.

"Karena aku mengejarmu, Ino," jawab Sai.

"Buat apa kau mengejarku? Bukannya aku ini bukan apa-apa seperti yang dikatakan wanita bernama Sara itu?" kata Ino sambil memajukan bibirnya pertanda dia kesal.

"Hei, mana wanita yang percaya diri tadi, yang bahkan mengaku hanya dia yang pantas untukku?" tanya Sai menggoda membuat Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sai tidak percaya.

"A…aku tidak bilang begitu tadi. Kau itu percaya diri sekali," jawab Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan mata Sai.

"Oh ya? Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas lho. Apa itu artinya kau mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sai lagi.

Ino yang mendapat pertanyaan itu semakin tak bisa mengontrol degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Rasanya nafasnya akan terhenti kala dia kembali menatap mata hitam kelam Sai. Sai masih saja menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah.

"I…itu… a… aku… tidak…"

"Hahaha… gomen ne Ino, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Lihat, wajahmu jadi merah begitu. Hahaha…," kata Sai memotong ucapan Ino.

"Ti…tidak. Wajahku merah itu karena pengaruh cahaya matahari terbenam tahu bukan karena gugup," bantah Ino sambil memberengut.

"Oh ya? Tapi wajahmu yang bersemu merah itu indah juga ya," kata Sai lagi sambil menggoda.

"Diamlah Sai! Jangan menggodaku terus," bentak Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Maafkan aku Ino," jawab Sai lagi-lagi dengan tersenyum. Namun bagi Ino, terdengar kesungguhan dari kata maaf yang Sai lontarkan. Dan itu membuat Ino kembali menatap Sai intens.

"Apa kau mengejarku hanya untuk menggodaku?" tanya Ino menyelidik karena dia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang Sai ingin sampaikan.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya.

Ino kembali menegang mendengar jawaban Sai. Dia merasa tidak siap mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan Sai.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Ino," tambahnya.

"Apa itu? Kalau itu adalah hal bodoh lagi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya," kata Ino mencoba menghindar dari perkataan Sai selanjutnya.

"Hahaha… bukan, ini bukan tentang itu," kata Sai merasa mengerti maksud Ino dengan hal bodoh itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino kini lagi-lagi menatap wajah Sai.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja di Akatsuki club karena aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di restoran milik Tsunade Senju sebagai asisten _Sommelier_ di restoran tersebut. Dan tadi, teman-teman bartenderku dan para pelangganku mengadakan pesta perpisahan yang dikordinir oleh Sara-san. Kemarin pun saat kau melihat Sara-san di apartemenku, sebenarnya dia hanya sedang membujukku untuk tetap bekerja di Akatsuki club agar dia mudah menemuiku. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa. Bagiku tawaran Nyonya Tsunade sangatlah menarik. Ini juga yang akan menjadi langkah awalku untuk memulai karir sebagai _Sommelier_ ," jelas Sai panjang.

Ino mendengarkan penjelasan Sai dengan saksama. Tapi penjelasan Sai itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh bila mengingat kejadian tadi saat dia membuat keributan di klub. Namun kemudian Ino tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat untuk Sai.

"Selamat untuk pekerjaan barumu Sai. Berarti mulai sekarang aku hanya bisa menemuimu di apartemenmu kan? Sepertinya di restoran besar seperti itu aku tidak bisa dengan santai mengajakmu berbincang. Hahaha…," ucap Ino sambil kemudian tertawa hambar.

Tidak seperti biasanya saat Ino tertawa biasanya Sai ikut menimpali dengan tawanya. Namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa hening membuat Ino menatap Sai heran. Dan yang tampak di mata Ino adalah wajah datar Sai yang tadi sempat Ino lihat di dalam klub. Sungguh Ino tidak sanggup melihat wajah datar seperti itu lagi. Rasanya ekspresinya itu seperti pisau yang menyanyat hatinya membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Ino, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Sai datar tanpa senyuman yang biasa menyertainya.

"A…apa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Ino…" kata-katanya menggantung membuat jantung Ino berdetak keras menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Sai. "tolong jangan pernah lagi hadir dalam hidupku," lanjutnya.

"Eh?!"

Ino merasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat Sai. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya Sai tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya? Apa Sai membencinya? Kenapa ada perasaan takut dalam hati Ino saat kalimat itu terlontar.

Tak lama kemudia ekspresi wajah Sai kembali seperti semula. Dia kembali menampilkan senyumannya meski terlihat dipaksakan.

"Jangan kau berfikir aku membencimu, Ino. Karena perasaanku tidak akan berubah. Aku masih mencintaimu. Bahkan mungkin akan terus mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau nanti aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih bisa menahannya. Tapi nanti, mungkin saja keegoisanku akan membuatmu terluka. Jadi aku mohon untuk tidak lagi hadir dalam hidupku, ne?" jelas Sai panjang seakan menjawab pertanyaan di benak Ino.

Lagi-lagi Ino membeku dan tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata Sai. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya tidak menginginkan ini. Dia ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Bisa kapanpun bertemu pria itu, melihat wajah penuh senyum itu, mendengar semua godaan yang selalu terlontar dari bibir indah itu. Ino ingin mengutarakannya tetapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke dalam. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan," ucap Sai menyadarkan Ino dari fikirannya sendiri.

"Sayonara, Ino," ucapnya lagi seraya berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya.

Tanpa Ino sadari setetes air mulai mengalir di pipinya yang putih. Semakin lama air itu semakin deras menetes dari mata aquamarinenya. Manik berwarna biru kehijauan itu terlihat bagai langit yang diterjang badai. Hatinya perih, nafasnya sesak, jantungnya yang tadi berdebar keras kini seakan ingin berhenti berdetak. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terangkat menuju wajahnya. Saat jari-jarinya menyentuh wajah, barulah dia sadar bahwa air matanya menetes deras dan tak kunjung berhenti.

'Apa ini? Kenapa air mata ini mengalir? Kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis? Bahkan aku tidak menangis saat Naruto meninggalkanku. Tapi… tapi melihat punggungnya yang berlari menjauh, kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang? Rasanya jadi dingin. Lagi-lagi angin musim panas jadi terasa dingin.' Racau Ino dalam hatinya.

Mata indah Ino masih terus menatap punggung Sai meski kini pandangannya memudar karena air mata. Melihat langkah Sai yang semakin jauh, Ino semakin merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Tiba-tiba timbulah perasaan untuk mengejar langkah itu seperti ingin mengejar kehangatan yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Tanpa dia sadari kakinya membawanya berlari menyusul pria itu.

Sementara Sai sendiri merasakan perasaan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya bimbang. Dia merasa menyesal mengatakan hal tadi kepada Ino. Ada perasaan yang memintanya untuk berbalik dan kembali berlari ke arah gadis itu dan kemudian memeluknya. Namun di satu sisi lain hatinya merasa tidak sanggup untuk kembali menatap wajah cantik itu. Akhirnya dia memantapkan hati untuk terus melangkah hingga sesuatu menubruk punggungnya dan sepasang tangan mungil yang halus melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Sai pun terkejut dan membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan halus seseorang di balik punggungnya itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah isak tangis seorang wanita yang membuat hatinya semakin tersayat.

"Berhenti, aku bilang berhenti. Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Hiks, hiks… Kenapa lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku dan membuat aku kedinginan?" ujar Ino dengan terus terisak.

Sai yang mendengar tangisan Ino pun langsung berbalik menghadap Ino. Namun lagi-lagi Sai dikejutkan dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sai melihat ke sekitarnya dan ternyata sudah banyak orang yang merekam kejadian itu. Sai tidak ingin membuat Ino semakin dipermalukan. Akhirnya dia pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ino yang malah berakhir Ino semakin memeluknya erat.

"I…ino, semua orang merekam kita. Kau tidak mau kan ada gossip yang tidak-tidak," ucap Sai mencoba menyadarkan Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli!" pekik Ino yang membuat Sai terkejut.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli kata orang lain. Hiks… Bahkan kalau mereka mengatakan aku murahan pun aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," tambah Ino.

Sai yang mendengar pengakuan Ino, langsung mematung. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sai pun memegang pundak Ino dan kembali mencoba mengurai pelukan Ino. Dan kali ini Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan dia terus menunduk sambil sesekali mencoba menghapus air matanya meskipun percuma saja karena air matanya tak henti mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Sai sambil menatap mata Ino tidak percaya.

"A…aku, aku tidak bisa Sai. Hiks… Aku tidak bisa pergi dari hidupmu. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku, Aku memang bodoh. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau perasaan yang selama ini ku rasakan padamu adalah cinta," jawab Ino sambil sesegukan.

"Aku, hiks.. aku mencintaimu, Sai," lanjutnya sambil kemudian menatap wajah Sai sungguh-sungguh. "aku ingin bersamamu, terus bersamamu,"

Sai yang sekali lagi mendengar pengakuan Ino, merasa seakan ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di hatinya membuatnya jadi merasa hangat. Tapi dia kembali teringat siapa dirinya dan itu membuatnya kembali ciut.

"Tapi, aku ini kan hanya seorang bartender," kata Sai.

Ino yang masih menengadah menatap wajah Sai, tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang selalu dapat membuat Sai terpaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau bartendernya setampan dirimu," jawabnya menggoda Sai.

Sai yang mendengar jawaban Ino langsung tertawa pelan. Setelahnya, Sai pun memeluk Ino yang dibalas pelukan olehnya. Kali ini mereka pun merasakan angin musim panas yang kembali hangat bahkan lebih hangat lagi dibandingkan musim panas yang biasanya.

"Hei Sai, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Ino.

Sai pun langsung melepaskan Ino dari pelukannya seraya berkata,

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi seseorang yang memberikan ciuman pertama untukmu?" tanya Ino lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino itu, awalnya Sai terdiam karena terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tertawa lepas membuat Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa aku salah?" lagi-lagi Ino bertanya bingung.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang memberikan ciuman pertama untukku," jawab Sai yang membuat Ino memberengut kesal.

"Apa itu? Apa maksudnya kau mau memberikan ciuman pertamamu untuk wanita lain?" kata Ino menatap Sai nyalang.

"Bukan itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang memberikan ciuman pertama untukku, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu mendapat ciuman dariku," jelasnya.

"Eh?!"

Setelahnya terjadi begitu cepat. Sai menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino, mengecupnya lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja itu terjadi. Namun kemudian yang terjadi adalah kedua pasang bibir itu yang saling melumat sambil menyalurkan segala perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain. Ino yang memang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, memberikan Sai sentuhan hangat dengan memainkan lidahnya dalam ciuman itu. Sedangkan Sai - yang meskipun itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya, namun dia sudah banyak belajar dari berbagai sumber tentang hal seperti itu - tidak mau kalah dengan Ino. Dia pun ikut memperdalam ciumannya dan juga memainkan lidah Ino dengan lidahnya.

Adegan itu pun tidak luput dari mata para pengunjung klub yang kini sudah berkerumun di depan pintu masuk klub sambil merekam kejadian itu bahkan sesekali ada yang memekik seru melihat adegan tersebut. Tetapi semua itu tidak diperdulikan oleh dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang berlatarkan langit senja yang kini kian menggelap.

The End

* * *

Fiiiiiniiiiiisssshhhh...!

Fic 'Mak Comblang Amatir' akhirnya berakhir jugaaaa...

Semoga para readers semua puas ya dengan karya pertama Nawa ini.

Maaf untuk para penggemar Shikamaru, dia tampilnya sedikit doang. Hehehe...

Terima kasih atas support dan review kalian semua yang akhirnya memberikan inspirasi hingga Nawa bisa menyelesaikan Fic ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
